Part 1: Star Trek Ent: A Different Perspective
by Ariston-1
Summary: Part one: What if the Vulcans had not held back the Human's Warp Program for almost a century, how would that universe have changed? Under the Command of Commodore J. Archer and Crew. The USS Enterprise NX-300 launched too intercept a Romulan Fleet before they can start yet another war with the newly formed United Federation of Planets.
1. Chapter 1

_What if the Vulcans had not held back the Human's Warp Program for almost a century, how would that universe have changed? Under the Command of Commodore J. Archer and Crew. The USS Enterprise NX-300 launched too intercept a Romulan Fleet before they can start yet another war with the newly formed United Federation of Planets._

_**Star Trek Enterprise:**_

_**A Different Perspective.**_

_On April 5__th__ 2063, Earth made first contact with the Vulcans after the first successful warp flight by Doctor Zefram Cochrane in his warp ship known as Phoenix and leading too a new era for all humanity. After several tests on a new engine design and with the assistance of the new Vulcan allies, Zefram Cochrane oversaw the new test that would push the boundaries of the new design, as in 2067, Harrison Walsh piloted the Phoenix II to it's maximum speed of Warp 2.5 and six months later finally reaching Warp 3. _

_As the new technology of Warp Drive spread out across Earth, civilian companies had begun to develop variations of the original Warp One Engine. After several successful tests of the new warp 3 engine, exploration had begun for the first time outside of the Sol System as many new ships where launched almost on a monthly basis. Feeling the need to regulate space travel and exploration, an authority was founded and the United Earth Space Probe Agency was created and with it, it's scientific and exploration organisation came into existence known as Starfleet._

_In 2095, the Keel was laid for Earth's first Warp five Starship named Enterprise NX-01 and launched in 2100 under the command of Commodore Nelson, a descendant of the legendary Horatio Nelson. Completing the first successful Five Year mission in Starfleet history, Enterprise returned too Earth after making first contact with over 50 new species including the Andorians and Tellerites. Quickly becoming allies with its new alien friends, the U.E.S.P.A was reorganised into a new authority known as the United Federation of Planets in 2121, an authority dedicated to the exploration of space and furthering understanding of the universe itself._

_For the next thirty years, the Federation grew in strength and size as faster and more powerful vessels where developed as in 2155, a new generation of Federation starship was finally launched names USS Enterprise NX-300, designed by scientists and engineers from all over the Federation, she was the first of her kind with a powerful new engine which could reach speeds of over Warp 8 and finally opening up new areas of exploration for the galaxy. Commanded by Commodore Jonathon Archer, son of the Warp 8 engine designer Commander Henry Archer and with a crew from all over the expanding Federation, the largest and most powerful ship created to date began her first five-year mission._

Although he had been onboard Federation Starships his entire life, born onboard the Federation Starship Lexington, Jonathon Archer marvelled at the new design each time he stepped onboard his new command. Promoted to Commodore after stopping a devastating attack on a Federation outpost by a hostile Species known as Romulan at the loss of his old ship the Saratoga, Archer had become a hero to the Federation for saving thousands of lives with the loss of only three of his crew. Although he had only lost three of his personnel out of the four hundred on his ship, the death of one of his crew had taken its toll on the seasoned Starfleet officer with the death of his Astrometrics officer and wife Lieutenant Karen Archer. He had pushed back his feelings of personal loss, as his new mission was one he had been waiting for since the attack on the outpost two years earlier. Enterprise, his ship was to be sent to rendezvous with a large Federation taskforce gathered near the Romulan boarder as raids on Federation territory had begun with increasing attacks over the last six months.

Once again, he stepped into the large engine room of the state of the art vessel and marvelled at the new warp-core design. A four storey tall vertical warp core which pulsed with incredible power capable of pushing the new ship through space as speeds faster then even the Romulan vessels they where sent to fend off. Nodding with satisfaction at the engine core, he stepped closer as Andorian and Vulcan officers and crew worked around the clock to prepare the new vessel for launch.

"She's a beauty ain't she Cap'n?" Called out the Chief Engineer.

"You can say that again. How long before we launch?"

"We're buttoning down a few hatches as we speak, give me… two hours?"

"I'll hold you too that Trip" He smiled.

"I know, how are you doing with all of this?"

"You know me… I'll survive. Karen would've loved this. The Astrometrics lab is huge"

"I know. Have you been upto the bridge yet?"

"I was on my way; I just had to stop by once more to see this thing. I can't believe how far we've come in such a short time. Can you imagine what would have happened if the Vulcans held us back? We'd probably cruising around in something like the old NX Class at Warp Five" He laughed.

"Something like that. Those Romulans are in for a hell of a surprise once this baby gets to the front lines" He smiled.

"You have no idea. I got a message from Captain Walker before I came on board, the boarder attacks are becoming more frequent, it's like they're trying to push us into a full-on conflict" He sighed.

"I know, they're in for a shock" He laughed.

"You can say that again" Archer winked slightly.

"Two hours, then we launch. We can make the fleet in a few days if we go to Warp 7.5"

"I'm on it. I'll catch up with you later" He smiled.

Taking one last look at the heartbeat of the powerful vessel, he turned to leave the large engine room, as the large silver coloured doors slide up effortlessly, the Chief Engineer called after him with a laugh in his voice.

"Cap'n, you may wanna change into uniform, Civvies are not regulation on the bridge"

"Aye-Aye Captain" He mocked.

Although Archer held the official rank of Commodore, on his ship he took the title as Captain, much to the dismay of many of his fellow ranking officers around the fleet.

Before he stepped foot on the bridge, Archer changed into his Starfleet uniform. A sleek black two-piece uniform with gold trim across his chest just below the shoulders. On the left of his tunic, slightly above his heart was placed the arrowhead logo of Starfleet with a gold coloured bar above the arrowhead which stated his department on the ship. A full golden bar signified Command and Captain of the vessel, half gold half silver signified the First officer, a full red bar signified Chief Engineer and Security with half Red and Half Silver for Engineering crew and Security. However to signify the difference in departments, the colours had been inverted, likewise with the blue bars for Medical and Sciences divisions. Opposite the Starfleet symbol on every uniform where positioned the rank pins, Gold for Command level officers Captain and above, silver for ranks below Captain, baring the four golden bars of Captain and one gold with a silver stripe down the centre to signify his rank as Commodore.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the bridge once more as the First Officer stood from the Command Console and nodded with respect as he entered while a crewmember called out.

"Captain is on the Bridge!"

"As you where. Well T'Pol, what do you think… ready to launch this ship?"

"Yes sir" She smiled.

T'Pol was a seasoned Starfleet officer whom had served with Archer since he took command of his last vessel, a Human-Vulcan hybrid of incredible intelligence even for a Vulcan. Since the death of his wife, Karen T'Pol had helped him overcome his grief by helping him focus on his career with Vulcan training and discipline. Taking most of his old crew with him too his new command, he felt more at home on his new ship then anywhere in the fleet.

Smiling, he sat down in the large leather chair as it gracefully moved into position towards the command console of his ship.

"Trying to remember how this thing worked"

"The new design is more efficient then what you are used too sir, however the controls are not Starfleet standard"

"So I remember. It's hard to believe its been three months since this ship's last test. I assume Trip fixed the sensor readout?"

"Yes, repairs and upgrades where installed this morning"

"Have you tried them out yet?" He smiled eagerly.

"Not yet, I believe the honour should be yours Jon" She nodded slightly.

"Of course. Hoshi, contact dry-dock, inform them we are almost ready to launch and request clearance"

"Yes sir" She called out.

"Sorry to cut your leave short Hoshi, but I need my Comms officer here, not on… where was it? Risa"

"Yes sir. My… Husband wasn't happy, he'll get over it" She smiled.

"I'm sure he will" Archer laughed.

Married three weeks ago on the bridge of the new ship, Lieutenant Sato and her new husband Rios, took leave on Risa for a month long honeymoon. Although he was a Starfleet Officer by training, he decided to turn down a position on Enterprise for a First Officer position onboard the USS Hathaway an old NX Class Starship now assigned to Starfleet Academy as a training vessel. An Expert in Linguistics and Alien languages like his wife instructing young cadets was something he had always wanted to do and where he met his new wife during her training.

_Three Hours Later…_

Final installations to Starfleet's latest ship had been completed and permission to depart was given as the busy crew made final preparations for launch. Taking a deep breath with his eyes closed, Archer gave the first orders of his new command as he opened his eyes and spoke with confidence.

"Set course for the fleet, thrusters at full. Once clear of dry-dock, bring the impulse engines online Stand by warp drive"

"Aye sir" Called out the Helm officer.

"All hands this is the Captain, baton down the hatches, everyone not assigned as crew should be off this ship by now. All stations, call out readiness to launch" Archer commanded.

"Engineering ready" Captain of Engineering Tucker replied over the intercom.

"Communications ready" Lieutenant Hoshi smiled.

"Sciences ready" Called out Captain T'Pol.

"Weapon, shields on-line and ready sir" Commander Reed smiled proudly.

"Helm ready Captain" Said Lieutenant Travis Mayweather.

"Sickbay Ready Sir" Commander Phlox replied over the intercom.

"Captain, get readiness reports from all over the ship"

"Thank you Hoshi. Travis, Take us out… nice and slow" He said with pride.

Bursting into life, the navigational thrusters of the large silver vessel slowly pushed the ship forwards out of the large web-shape airlock and into Earth orbit once again. Powering into life, the large Impulse engines of the new Enterprise slowly began to push the ship forwards out of Earth orbit as Archer looked on with a large grin on his face as Travis called out '_One half impulse power_'.


	2. Chapter 2

_USS Enterprise NX-300  
__Captain__'__s Log. Stardate 323.08_

_We__'__ve been at high warp for almost three days now and we__'__re almost at the rendezvous with the fleet, although most of the fleet is capable of Warp 7, our faster ships__…__ other then Enterprise are travelling at Warp 6 so the slower ships can keep up. Three hours ago, we received a message from Captain Walker, she had to dispatch three Starships led by the USS Venture to Outpost Four, they__'__ve come under heavy attack from a fleet of Romulan Warbirds, since Enterprise is only fifteen minutes away at Warp Eight, we__'__ve altered course to intercept._

_On a more personal note, I received a message from home, my father has taken ill, and there is nothing I can do from here._

_End Log Entry._

Cruising at Warp 8, the USS Enterprise made great time as it finally dropped out of warp as the three Federation Starships seemed to be engaged in combat with four vessels of unknown design, as they approached the battle zone, the shields and weapons on the large Starship activated as it closed on attacking ships.

"This is the Federation Starship Enterprise to enemy vessels; you have entered Federation space and are attacking Starfleet property. Withdraw immediately or we will be forced to open fire. This is your only warning" Archer said sternly into the open channel.

"I very much doubt they'll leave sir" Reed smiled.

"Worth a try, Mister Reed. Target the lead ship and disable its engines. Let's announce our true presence"

"With pleasure sir!"

Screaming towards the combat zone and under the expert hands of the Security officer, bolts of Phaser energy slammed into the shields of the lead enemy vessel as the remaining enemy vessels broke off there attacks on the smaller Federation ships and outpost and moved to intercept the large Prototype heavy cruiser. On the bridge of the lead Enemy ship, explosions tore through the consoles as the powerful new weapons from the large vessel continued a barrage against its shields weakening them with each shot. Stood at the Command Console, the commanding officer of the vessel laughed slightly as he give his orders to the rest of his fleet to engage the new Starfleet vessel.

"All vessels, converge on that ship as instructed. Disable her; we will then bring her back to the homeworld as a gift for the Praetor Himself!"

"Admiral, the shields on that ship are far more advanced then anything we have previously encountered. Our weapons will simply not get through"

"One insect bite may be annoying, but many can hurt. Continue firing, evasive pattern. Take us closer to that ship; I want a full tactical scan of that vessel"

"Yes, Admiral!" Called out a Centurion.

Avoiding the weapons fire, the tiny Romulan Vessel bounced off the Enterprise shields as they ran a full scan while the allied vessel continued an attack against the new Starfleet Vessel.

"Readings coming through now sir… Multiple Phaser banks on all leaves, of unknown design, some form of advanced Photon Torpedo systems. Unfortunately that is all I can detect, their shielding is far more advanced then we had anticipated"

"Understood, what about Warp Capability?"

"Unknown, but judging by the size and shape of those new Engines… she would probably be in the Warp 7 maybe warp 8 range"

"I see, order all ships to withdraw from battle. Have one of the ships return under cloak to monitor this area"

"Yes Admiral!"

Breaking off mid attack, the three Romulan ships turned away from the ship as the Enterprise continued her Phaser attack until they had disappeared into warp. Shocked, Commodore Archer stood in the centre of his bridge as he looked around towards Commander Reed who shook his head slightly.

"I don't know sir, they just left!"

"Jon, before they went into warp… one ship scanned us"

"It was a test, all this for a damned test to get Enterprise into this sector so they could assess our capabilities. Any idea what they saw T'Pol?"

"Our shields are far more advanced then the rest of the fleet, although the Romulans have found a way to scan beyond a vessels shields, we have no way of knowing what they saw if anything"

"Understood, have the fleet stand down… status of Outpost Four?"

"She's taken server damage sir, Life support is still active, another few more shots and she'd be in pieces"

"Outpost Four wasn't the target, we where. What are they after?"

"Unknown sir" Reed sighed.

"Captain, receiving a signal from the Outpost, they are requesting assistance"

"Hoshi, have the other ships render assistance. Reed, maintain alert status… keep your weapons active incase they come back. Briefing of the senior staff in one hour, it want to know what the hell is going on out here"

"Sir, should I contact Captain Walker?"

"Do it. Have the rest of the fleet set a course here. Best possible speed"

_One Hour Later…_

Although the majority of Starfleet vessels followed the long established lineage of the NX-Class ships, the new warp eight-engine design called for a complete redesign of the Enterprise. The powerful vertical warp core standing several decks high, the warp core itself was moved from the traditional '_Saucer_' shaped primary hull into a separate cylindrical section blow the saucer connected by an angled '_Neck_' like structure with the powerful warp nacelles positioned on the same level and out at an angle from what was now called the primary hull of the ship. Now firmly placed inside the secondary or '_Engineering Hull_' the warp core, primary and secondary computer core made up the majority of the secondary hull leaving space for scientific laboratories, the primary deflector dish, with the secondary located at the front of the primary hull and the large shuttlecraft hanger bay at the rear of the secondary hull allowing easier access in and our of the vessel for any smaller craft.

Following the slight curve of the saucer section, the briefing room was located below the main bridge, with a large wooden look table that mirrored the curve of the room perfectly, small oval shaped windows lined the wall of the room giving the illusion of space as the stars moved past slowly while Enterprise orbited the damaged the Outpost. Sat calmly in his seat at the head of the table, Commodore Archer took a deep breath taking in the odour of the new vessel as his command Staff took their seats as a computer screen behind him displayed the ship's status on the standby screen. Sat to his immediate left sat Captain T'Pol, the beautiful Human Vulcan Hybrid unlike any Vulcan he had ever met in his long and distinguished career with Starfleet. Delicately tied behind her head, her long blonde hair curved elegantly into a sensual display of intricate patterns yet, with a long ponytail reaching down between her shoulder blades. Too her left sat Captain Charles Tucker III, often affectionately named '_Trip_' a brilliant Engineer responsible for many of the advances with the new Warp Engine design. Although both T'Pol and Trip where of command rank and could accept a command of their own, they had both decided to remain under Archer's command.

Sat to Tucker's left was the unusual Denobulan Doctor named Phlox, perhaps the last officer to sign onto Enterprise, yet an invaluable officer. Sat facing Phlox, Lieutenant Travis Mayweather, a Starship pilot of incredible skill with a long family history onboard vessels dating back to the first Cargo ships to utilise warp technology, to his right was Lieutenant Hoshi Sato, recently married and an expert in Xeno-Linguistics and finally, Commander Malcolm Reed ever at his post next to the Captain. Once offered a Command of his own onboard the USS Lantree, he turned down the command due to it being a Science Vessel.

"So, what do we have on that Romulan ship?" Archer sighed.

"As I suspected, they scanned us with a powerful sensor array. Our shields absorbed most of the energy, but they did break through just enough to gather some basic information on our capabilities"

"Like What T'Pol?" Reed sighed.

Although they operated onboard a vessel with Military rank status, once in the briefing room, Captain Archer made it clear that rank was left at the door unless he so stated, which was uncomfortable for some officers.

"Nothing to write home about Malcolm…" Trip smiled. "I've adjusted our shields to negate that effect…"

"No, I've got a better idea. Why not give them a false reading?" Travis smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could set up a few sensor shadows around the ship, make it seem like we are armed heavier then they think"

"Can it be done Malcolm?"

"Of course… I'll need help from Trip and Travis, but… yes" He laughed.

"Make it so!" Archer smiled. "Malcolm, you once served with Captain Walker, am I right?"

"Yes, she was… my department head onboard the USS Pegasus"

"What can you tell me about her, something that's not in the files of course"

"Well, she's an incredible officer. She taught me most of what I know…"

"Her file states she has had more engagements with the Romulans then any other officer, Colonel Shran included" Archer said with a slight smile.

"Yes sir, when I was on the Pegasus, we lost our Captain and First Officer during an attack… the boarder wars. She took command of a beaten and heavily damaged Starship and turned the tide against them, which earned her a battlefield promotion to Captain. For over a month we limped back to home port, when we got back, she'd clocked up a kill rate of eight Romulan ships"

"All in the records Malcolm" Trip laughed.

"What isn't in the records… Trip, is that her fiancé was the Captain of that ship. They say that a Klingon can taste the blood of their enemy before they enter battle, a blood lust. I thought it was a myth, until I saw it in her eyes. The Pegasus was a write-off; she was given command of the USS Tempest. She's spent the past years searching for the ship that got away, the vessel that killed her Fiancé, during which time she has taken down an impressive number of enemy ships… rumour has it, she has even killed a Romulan with her own hands"

"She knows what a Romulan looks like?" T'Pol said quickly.

"Yes. Two years ago, Starfleet Command received a message from a Yaridian freighter, the Romulans have placed a price on her head… they are afraid of her, the call her… I cannot pronounce it, but translated it means… '_Red Haired Demon With Breasts_'"

Smiling slightly, Hoshi looked up at the roof as she translated the name into Romulan in her mind as Phlox spoke aloud.

"I have met the Captain, Commander she is far from a Demon, quite attractive actually. Her breasts and hair colour aside…"

"It's just a name Phlox" Archer laughed. "What else Malcolm?"

"She has the keenest intellect I have ever seen, someone once claimed she was genetically augmented. But that was never substantiated by Starfleet Medical"

"I performed that test Commodore, I found no evidence of Genetic Manipulation… however, her intellect is off the charts" Phlox smiled.

With a questioning look too his Chief Medical Officer, Archer's attention was distracted as the door to the briefing room slide open and a young woman of around 30 earth years of age entered. For a brief moment, she stopped at the door and looked around with a slight smile as she spoke with a soft feminine voice.

"Don't forget Phlox, you also propositioned me. Good hearing as well, Commodore Archer, Captain Charlie Walker, reporting as ordered"

"I wasn't aware of your arrival Captain" He said as he stood to greet her.

"My idea… Malcolm?" She laughed.

"Hello Captain. It's good to see you again"

"Wow, you look good!"

"You too ma'am"

Shocked at her attire, T'Pol stood slowly as Walker entered the briefing room wearing civilian clothing, on her left hip was a standard Starfleet weapon, on her right hip hung a blade of Klingon design.

"Why are you not in uniform Captain?" T'Pol spoke firmly.

"Long story… Malcolm, my offer still stands. We could use you"

"Thank you, but I'm assigned here" Reed smile graciously.

"Orders can change Malcolm… do me a favour, stand up?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Malcolm stood and turned to face her as she smile slightly followed by a powerful punch to the left side of his jaw sending him too the floor hard. Leaping too his feet, Archer grabbed her hand as she smiled slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I've owed him that for years!" She growled.

"Security to the…"

"That's okay T'Pol…" Reed smiled. "I deserved that. I see you don't forget"

"Not likely. Commodore, sir. Please, let go of my hand"

"It's okay sir"

Slowly standing, Reed wiped the blood from his mouth as he stood face to face with the unusual Starfleet Captain as she laughed slightly.

"Alright Charlotte, I'll pay"

"Forty credits" She laughed.

"The bet was twenty" He said calmly.

"Hey, twice… remember?" She laughed. "You'll have to show me how to do that one day"

"Do what?" Trip smiled.

"Something to do with his tongue and a certain…"

"Okay, enough! Too much information" Archer said quickly.

"Alright, why am I here… I was close Malcolm; I've been tracking him for months. I know who it is, you made me a promise, remember?"

"I remember"

"What promise?" Hoshi said with interest.

"Wow, you're more attractive then I heard. I know a great place on Setlec V…"

"Captain! What are you talking about?" Archer demanded.

"Another time Hoshi…" Walker winked. "The Romulan that killed Karl. I know who he is… I've been tracking him for years, I got close… so damned close and then… nothing"

"What are you talking about Captain?" Archer demanded.

"Sir, when I was assigned to the Pegasus a Romulan vessel attacked us. Almost destroyed us, heavily crippled they just sat before us, almost nose to nose before they decided to turn and leave"

"Leave, why?" T'Pol said with interest.

"Apparently, they didn't find enough sport in finishing us off. They believed we'd be dead in a few days anyway, why waste a Torpedo?" Walker said through gritted teeth. "I've been chasing the commander of that ship ever since. Two weeks ago, I finally caught up with him, near the Klingon boarder…"

_Two Weeks Earlier…_

Glistening in the light from the dying star, the bluish-silver starship cruised through space at warp 6.5 towards the co-ordinates where the Romulan vessel had been spotted several days earlier. On the bridge, Captain Charlotte Walker, often called Charlie by her crew and close friends, sat perched on the end of her command chair as she kept a watchful eye on the helm before her. Too her left, her Chief Tactical Officer and First Officer monitored his weapons systems as they prepared to enter battle against Charlie's own personal nemesis, the Romulan officer she had been in pursuit of for years. Her own personal grudge against this one commander had taken over her many times almost elevating her in status too a dangerous enemy to he Romulans. The official account of her kills against Romulan ships where over twenty enemy vessels, however the number was much higher due too shared kills with other vessels. She had heard from Starfleet Command that several Romulan vessels had been dispatched to destroy or capture her vessel in the hopes of taking her back to Romulus as a prisoner of war however, as many people know, the Romulans do not take prisoners.

"Closing on the target Charlie" Called out the Tactical Officer.

"Ships?"

"Four, nothing we can't handle" He smiled darkly.

"The Bortias?"

"I see her, her weapons and shields are off-line. Looks like she's taken some damage"

"Billy, what's our ETA?"

"One minute Charlie" Replied the young helm officer.

"All hands, this is the Captain. Battle Stations… We're going in. Billy you know what to do"

"Of course. If I time this just right, we'll drop out of warp between those ships as planned"

"Clive, all power to weapons and shields… All hands, clear the outer hull. Stand by with emergency bulkheads and forcefeilds. This is going to get a little rough people, but it's nothing we cannot handle. Remember your training…"

Her unusual command style had worked many times in the past on many engagements with the enemy forces. With each attack on Romulan ships she had always used different and unusual tactics sometimes even adapting Romulan and Klingon tactics too the needs of her ship during her missions. Although many of her crew had been replaced, she had a tendency to frighten less experienced officers with her sometimes terrifying and what others could see as reckless tactics.

Dropping out of warp between the four enemy ships, the USS Tempest unleashed her weapons into the unprotected hulls of the enemy ships as they scattered to regroup. Jumping too her feet, Charlie smiled darkly as she pointed at a vessel limping away slowly while the three remaining ships formed on the stern of the Tempest firing their disrupters at full power.

"Charlie, aft shields are at 75% and falling, we can't keep this up"

"Divert all power to aft shields. Clive, I want the Bortias turned to dust. DESTROY HER!" She yelled.

"I'm a little busy with the three up our ass at the moment…"

Quickly, Charlie's head spun around as she fired a twisted look at the Tactical officer, sighing deeply he nodded slightly as he spoke.

"Give me a moment, Billy… can you shake them?"

"Sure, if you want. Captain?"

"Maintain course. Clive I want that ship out my skies… do it, or I will!"

The USS Tempest, was a Type IV Heavy Cruiser, sometimes referred to by enemies as a Federation Destroyer Class, designed and built along the traditional Starfleet specifications. A large saucer shaped vessel with two powerful warp engines hung below the main section of the vessel. A large and powerful ship originally designed a replacement for the NX Class Cruiser, the class had been through many design changes over the years as more missions and roles where placed upon the design. The USS Tempest NCC-267 was the last of her class too leave Spacedock, sometimes referred to by civilians as an '_Upside Down NX-Class_' since the end of the war with Romulus decades earlier, the Tempest had been designed with state of the art weapons and shields as a test bed for the new designs placed onboard the latest vessel named Enterprise.

Looking over the sensor readouts once more, Clive nodded as he diverted all available power to the aft shield grid while a Romulan Starship broke formation and screamed over the Tempest firing it's weapons along the main section of the ship before breaking off to port, quickly followed by a second ship breaking to starboard while the third vessel continued it's attack on the aft shields.

"What are they doing?" Billy called out.

"They're trying to get us to break off our pursuit. Maintain course and speed. Torpedoes, full spread… target the Bortias' main engines"

Four deadly torpedoes launched from the Tempest and screamed towards the enemy ship before them, they could not have been more then a ship length away from the vessel before it disappeared into warp. Screaming aloud, Charlie looked at the screen before her as she yelled out her next order.

"Pursuit course, maximum speed. _NOW_. Follow that Bastard!"

"On it!" Billy replied.

"Charlie, the remaining vessels are taking up position around us, blocking our way"

"_DESROY THEM!_" She ordered.

"Shields are down to 20%, we must withdraw!" Called out Clive.

"No!" Charlie growled.

"Captain… Charlie, we must withdraw or we'll loose the ship"

"We're so close!"

Forcing back her own emotions, she turned back too her command chair as the ship rocked hard in all directions from the enemy weapons fire. Streams of phaser energy ripped from the Tempest as they attempted to fight off the three Romulan ships. With the shields failing and hull armour almost buckled, she nodded slightly as the Tactical Officer attempted to clear a space for the Tempest to escape, finally leaping into warp the Tempest disappeared as the three enemy ships altered course to intercept the much wanted vessel and her commanding officer.

"Charlie, picking up a large fleet directly ahead"

"Ohh now what?" She sighed. "Romulan?"

"No. Starfleet… the Romulans are breaking off pursuit" Clive sighed with relief.

"Set course for the fleet, best possible speed. Clive, you have the bridge"

"Aye sir!" He nodded.

Although every Federation Starship and Outpost maintained the command structure, Captain Walker had always allowed a certain relaxed attitude on her ship to the point of almost leaving rank and titles back in Spacedock. Although many other ships throughout the fleet had used a similar system, more so amongst the command staff, Charlie had always hated her rank title seeing as if most of her crew had served with her for many years and helped her through her darkest moments when she lost her husband to be at the hands of the Romulans. The effect upon her was not a pleasant one as she had retreated to what her crew had called a dark and twisted place deep inside, sometimes she had even terrified her own crew to the point of some of them requesting a transfer off her ship and complaints being made against her. Nevertheless, being the only daughter of a Federation Council Member allowed her a certain amount of flexibility on her personal file.

_Present Day…_

A full report on Romulan Fleet movements had been given to the Commodore by the unusual Starship Captain, with a slight smile on his face; Archer nodded as she sat at the far end of the Briefing Room table while the experience Enterprise crew listened with interest at the reports of her last engagements with enemy forces. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the table at the command staff of this state of the art vessel as she smiled and spoke calmly.

"So, I ask again. Why am I here Archer?"

"On this ship, my ship. We respect the chain of command… Captain" Archer smiled slightly.

"Of course sir, sorry sir. Force of habit"

"I've heard of your relaxed command style Miss Walker, you have an impressive number of kills under belt, and a large collection of complaints from your former crewmembers"

"They can't take a joke sir" She laughed. "Why am I here?"

"We engaged a Romulan fleet earlier, we where scanned before they warped away…"

"We belief the attack against the Outpost was a ploy to draw Enterprise into the fight…"

"They wanted to assess your abilities T'Pol?" Walker sighed.

"We believe so. It's been no state secret that Starfleet has designed a new class of Starship. You've had more encounters with the Romulans then any other Starship Captain…" T'Pol replied.

"Lucky I guess" She smirked.

"What can you tell us about them Captain? Rumour has it you've seen a Romulan in the flesh"

"Reman actually sir. They are an… undesirable cast of the Romulan species; they consider them a sub-species believed to have evolved alongside the Romulans… something like Neanderthals and Humans. They really are ugly bastards sir. Tucker, I know you've got a certain… affection for old movies"

"Yes…" He smiled. "And it's Trip"

"Forgive me. What do you know about an old 20th Century movie named… Nosferatu?"

Smiling, he leaned forwards as he spoke with affection for the old movie.

"Nosferatu the Vampyre. Based on the vampire mythology. 1979 directed by Werner Herzog if I remember right, based on an old 1922 German movie…"

"I was actually talking about the old 1922 silent movie. The way the creature looks in that old movie is similar to what a Reman looks like. Grey skin, not at home in the light, fangs pointed ears, the whole nine yards"

"Wow, ugly" Trip laughed.

"Apparently the Romulans use them as slave labour and foot soldiers. I'll have Clive send everything we have to you Commodore, it ain't much though sir"

"Thank you, that will be a great help. Have you sent this information back too Command?"

"The first thing I did Hoshi. Unfortunately the specimen I encountered was… in no fit state once I was finished with it" She sighed with regret.

"I assume your Doctor took scans of the corpse? I'd love to take a look at the readings"

"Of course. Phlox stop looking at me like that, as I told you before; I have no compulsion to become wife number three. And stop looking at my chest"

"Sorry" He sighed.

"Didn't you get a good look during my… examination?"

"All that aside, I have some new… orders for you" Archer smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_In 2105…_**

Gracefully slipping out of Warp speed, the Enterprise NX-01 past through the Asteroid belt at full impulse as the gleaming silver ship was met by a large armada of vessels of various designs from all over the United Earth Space Probe Agency including vessels of Vulcan, Andorian, Tellerite and Civilian designed starships pulled along side the victorious Enterprise as she was escorted by the fleet of over 20 vessels, finally slipping into dry-dock, the large and power warp nacelles finally darkened for the first time in five years, three months, six days, two hours, fifteen minutes and an odd number of seconds. Taking a sigh of relief, Commodore Charles Nelson slumped in his command seat at the centre of his bridge as he looked up at the image of Earth on the large veiwscreen. Nodding too his communications officer, the hailing channel was opened and broadcasted to Starfleet Command and civilian news channels.

"McKinley Space station, this is Commodore Charles Nelson… Enterprise has returned home"

Through the void of space, from the planet below it was almost as if they could hear the applause from everyone on Earth as he ran his fingers over his hairless head. Mere seconds later, the communications channels where inundated with hails from all over Earth as the civilians wanted to be the first to speak with the victorious crew.

"Sir, getting hails from all over, even Lunar Colony is hailing"

"Command?"

"They can't get through on the regular channels, picking up a signal on Gold Channel One sir"

"Starfleet Command emergency frequencies… Captain's eyes only. I'll wave protocol this time. Open the channel Marcus" He laughed.

"Aye sir, channel open"

As the large veiwscreen before them changed from the image of Earth, the familiar face of Admiral Aris, the supervising officer of the NX Program appeared on screen as Nelson waved with a slight cocky attitude and one-sided smile.

"Having problems getting through Harry?"

"Seems like everyone wants to say hello first. Welcome home Chuck, it's been a long time"

"Too long sir" He smiled.

"It's good to see you all again, you've done… amazing work. You have earned Starfleet's highest commendation and more importantly, extended shore leave"

"Thank you sir. We're transmitting a copy of our final log entries and reports… you may find some of them… amusing sir"

"I'm sure I will. How long before you can come down to Command?" He said with excitement.

"We have a few loose ends to tie up, eight hours at the most. Perhaps you'd like to come onboard, take a look around… we've picked up a few new toys I think you'd enjoy taking a look at"

"I thought you'd never ask. If you have the time, we got a call from the U.E.S.P.A News Service…"

"What are they after?" He sighed.

"They want to do a major report on you and your crew, perhaps even a tour of Enterprise… the less classified areas of course, with your permission"

"I'll think it over. Once the Engineers have crawled over this ship and the new… equipment we've picked up out there, I doubt command will want to reveal anything"

"New equipment?" He said slowly.

"We wanted to keep it a little secret, if you don't mind Harry… we picked up a new piece of tech from a species we met out on the rim… they call themselves Edarian. Trading some of Earth's database with them, they gave us a piece of technology that could be a great asset to Starfleet. Marcus, do you have his location?"

"Yes sir" He smiled slightly.

"Hang on Harry, this won't hurt a bit" Nelson smiled.

"What won't?"

Working the new control station between the science and communications stations, Marcus activated the new piece of equipment given too them by a very generous race they had met eight months ago. Standing from his chair, Nelson took three steps to his left as on the viewscreen Admiral Aris appeared to dissolve before them. Almost in a state of shock, he held out his hands as he disappeared from his office and moments later, materialised on the bridge of the Enterprise. Shocked he looked around as he patted himself down as if he was checking to make sure everything was where it should be before he turned slowly to Commodore Nelson with a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell? You could have warned me Chuck!" He laughed.

"It was more fun this way. Welcome aboard Harry"

Reaching out with his hand, he shock the hand of the Admiral as he looked around the bridge once more.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"A matter to energy transportation device. It has the ability to transport a person or equipment from one place to another almost instantly, as you've just seen. We picked it up about Eight Months ago from the Edarian. It was a perfect trade with them; all they asked for was a copy of our Database…"

"What kind of data?" The Admiral laughed.

"Literature mainly, but they also enjoyed a large… selection of old movies and TV shows"

"Amazing, what else did you get when you where out there?"

"All in good time Admiral. Perhaps a look around?"

"Try and stop me"

Touring Enterprise, the Admiral was in awe at the new equipment picked up by Enterprise and her crew on their long mission. New weapons and defensive technologies that where adapted to the Starfleet vessel and many other design schematics that where given to them by grateful species over the years. Although several pieces of technology had been adapted to the ship, much of the new technologies where given to them as design schematics which could be used in the next generation of Starfleet vessels, technologies such as shields, phaser banks, photon torpedoes even what they called a micro-warp drive which could be used on Starfleet support craft onboard Outposts and Starships.

Finally entering the large engine room, stood before the vertical warp core of the ship with a slight smile on his face, he had almost been overwhelmed by the level of advanced technology brought back by this prototype ship. Although the warp core itself had shown little upgrades, he smiled slightly as the chief engineer walked towards him, Commander Stacey Ellis, a brilliant young engineer who helped to design the engine itself smiled as she walked towards him.

"I take it you approve sir?"

"More then that Commander, this is amazing. And to think, your mission was exploration"

"What's the point of exploring if we can't bring home a few souvenirs?" She winked slightly.

"Ellis, why not show him the final upgrade?" Nelson said with pride.

"Do you think he can handle it? He's seen a lot of the new equipment"

"See what?" Aris said eagerly.

"Come with me, I think you're like this, I think your gonna like it a lot sir!"

With a slight bounce in her step, she walked towards a panel on the wall and pulled it off with ease, shocked; the Admiral walked towards her and marvelled at what he saw.

"What the hell is this?"

"New warp injectors sir. 75% more efficient then the old ones, but that's not the only thing about these beauties, with a slight modification to our structure integrity field… we can sustain warp 5.5 as a cruising speed… I've even got her upto warp 6 for eight hours…"

"What?" He said in shock.

"The ship almost shook herself apart, we blew out just about every power relay down here… but for a short burst of speed for thirty minutes, we can make warp 6..."

"This is amazing, why was I not informed?" Aris laughed.

"Sir, these designs where sent home over two years ago. In the database are schematics for a new warp design, which could in theory reach warp 7.5... Maybe higher"

"How the hell did you get this?"

"We found a derelict vessel drifting in space, after boarding the ship we found out where it came from and towed it home. What we didn't know at the time was, the vessel belonged to the former Regent of that world, it had been missing for over 90 years. Closing one of the greatest mysteries of that planet, the granted us with the highest honour that species had, I assume you've noticed the new paintwork on the hull" Nelson said quickly.

"I was going to ask about that"

"A high honour for that species, kind of a status symbol for them. Along with the new paintwork they gave us the designs for a new warp core, along with the new injectors"

Laughing, the Admiral looked around the engine room as he spoke with pride in his crew.

"All this time, I thought you where just exploring not picking up new technologies"

"One and the same Admiral. We've had our share of battles though, the Klingons and Romulans mainly…"

"Romulans? I read about them, who are they?"

"Unknown, all we know is their ship designs. A very hostile and territorial species, they see any ship which isn't theirs as a potential threat. They shoot first and second, they rarely speak… hell, we don't even know what they look like. They consider us to be a lower life form, we should keep an eye on them sir…"

"Ohh, we will. I guarantee you that"

After touring the Enterprise and her equipment, Admiral Aris returned to Earth along with the command crew of the ship too a hero's welcome, for several months Enterprise NX-01 remained in Spacedock while her new technologies where analysed by Starfleet Engineers, eventually the technologies where introduced into all Starfleet ships as standard equipment. Although the new warp engines, advanced shields and weapons would take years to adapt to Starfleet vessels as a new era of research would be opened up and for the next fifty years, Starfleet grew in strength and power until the eventual launch of the USS Enterprise NX-300. Utilising the designs given to its namesake half a century earlier, the vessel would finally launch with the most advanced technology known to the Starfleet always under the watchful eye of the Romulan Star Empire.

Jealous of the technological advances of the growing United Earth Space Probe Agency, the Romulans quickly responded by attacking several newly established Outposts close to their territories as the first Boarder Wars began. Answering that threat, the Starfleet began a program of Starship Construction unseen by any Empire before, in the first year alone, 150 new vessels where launched using the new technologies brought back by the Enterprise NX-01. With basic shielding and heavy hull armour, the new vessels could maintain a speed of warp 6 while at the forefront of the fleet, the new Flagship of Starfleet, the USS Enterprise NCC-01 and her sister ship, USS Columbia NCC-02 worked with the growing fleet to answer the threat of the Romulan Star Empire.

Suffering heavy losses during the Boarder Wars, and establishing a boundary of space known as '_The Neutral Zone_' Starfleet was allowed to grow and explore as it was created for many years earlier. Suffering the loss of over 80 Starships including the USS Columbia, Starfleet once again returned to a vast research and construction program confidant that one day once the Romulans returned from their self-imposed isolation, Starfleet could defend the vast territory held by the United Earth Space Probe Agency.

Established in 2121, the United Federation of Planets was set up as a response to the growing technological advancements made by Earth, advancements that surpassed the level of technology currently used by all Vulcan and Andorian ships. Afraid that Earth would one day turn the new technologies on their allies, Vulcan became the driving force to establish a new alliance of planets with one exception, the alliance would exclude the Andorian species. Not excepting these terms and knowing the volatile background between the Andorian and Vulcan species, Commodore Nelson helped establish the new United Federation of Planets and welcomed his Andorian friends with open arms.

Although a capital world for the new Federation could not be agreed upon, Starfleet took the initiative of declaring Earth a temporary home for the new Federation until a suitable, neutral and uninhabited planet could be located. With Earth as the headquarters of the new Federation, Starfleet quickly became the sole authority of protecting the interests on the new Alliance as all species joining the new Alliance had their Starships, Outposts and Starbases transferred to Starfleet Command and a true Inter-planetary Alliance was born.

**_2155...  
_****_(Present Day)_**

Orbiting Outpost 4, the large fleet led by the USS Enterprise NX-300 maintained a watchful eye over the boarder with Romulan Space. Every officer and crewmember onboard the Federation Starships knew that what happened in the days to come would have repercussions for generations to come, as the possibility of a second war with the Romulans would severely weaken Starfleet and the Federation for decades to come.

Although several months ago, Starfleet launched the USS Achilles with the registration number of NCC-367 and held over 500 vessels of different designs under different authorities such as the Marine Assault Command Operations or M.A.C.O division, Enterprise was the 300th vessel commissioned by Starfleet. All M.A.C.O vessels carried the registration of MCS or Marine Command Starship. Numbering in the hundreds, M.A.C.O Starships made up the bulk of Federation vessels much to the disapproval of the Vulcans.

Stood next to Commodore Archer, Captain Charlie Walker smiled slightly as she looked over the bridge of the new Starship while keeping a close eye on her former officer, Commander Malcolm Reed.

"All ships are in position sir"

"Very well Mister Reed. Captain… you know what to do?" Archer said firmly.

"Are you sure about this sir? I know your reputation…"

"What is that supposed to mean Captain?" Archer barked.

"This is a bold move sir, even for you… the amount of times I've petitioned Starfleet on this subject… I was getting tired of being stonewalled"

"Then you know what we're after. I assume you can do this?"

"Yes sir, however… request permission to steal one of your officers Commodore?"

"Who?" He said without looking at her.

"Reed. I'd feel more comfortable with him at Tactical on my ship then here"

"Malcolm?" Archer said slowly.

"I agree sir, besides… she could use the extra help on this"

"Very well, permission granted. Effective immediately, Mister Reed… you are transferred to the USS Tempest for the duration of this assignment"

"Aye sir" He replied eagerly.

"Walker, I trust your Tactical Officer will have no problem with this?"

"Sir, we do have some bad blood between us… but he'll follow my lead, if that is your orders"

"It is!" He said quickly. "And Captain, the Tempest is a Starfleet ship not civilian… Uniforms are standard as are the appropriate salutations for rank"

"Of course sir. Out here, we've had to adapt to different ways of working, but of course, you know that sir. Although we are not officially at war with the Romulans… this '_Cold War_' could heat up at any moment into an all out '_Hot War_'"

"Just follow my orders, imagine that I am in command of this task force Captain" He laughed slightly.

"As you wish sir. Well I'd better get back to my ship, Clive gets a little… edgy when I'm gone to long… Malcolm, lets go!"

Still nursing a small bruise on his chin, Commander Reed stood and followed his former commanding officer off the Enterprise bridge and eventually onboard the USS Tempest. For the first time in many years he stepped foot onto the bridge of the Starship and looked around with a slight smile on his face as Clive stood from his station and walked towards him with a growl in his voice and twisted look in his eyes.

"What the hell is _HE_ doing here Charlie?"

"That's Commander to you Lieutenant!" He replied with the force of his rank.

"Very well, what they hell is that Commander doing here Charlie?" He snarled.

"Archer's orders, he's taking over at Tactical for duration of this mission"

"The hell he is" Clive replied harshly.

"Lieutenant, put aside all that has happened in the past. All that counts now is the mission at hand" Reed said forcefully.

"What mission?"

"The Bortias, we're going after it. Archer cleared it" Walker smiled.

"Finally. But do we really need this guy?"

"He's had dealings with that ship in the past, he knows them better then we do. All senior staff, report to the bridge… we have a little job to take care of first"

For years, Captain Walker has petitioned Starfleet Command for authority to go after a vital piece of technology. After the then Captain Archer and his crew had encountered a species known as Suliban, a vital piece of technology had been discovered on their ships. A technology similar yet less advanced then the Romulan Cloaking shields. Although several M.A.C.O vessels had been adapted with a basic Suliban inspired cloak, the Romulan ships appeared to be able to see through the technology negating the use of the shield itself. The mission to recover a cloak from a Romulan ship was considered too dangerous for Starfleet officers although the recovery of a cloak was top priority for Starfleet, until now it had never been fully authorised nonetheless, the new assignment cleared by Commodore Archer would be of vital importance in the coming war and the threat was considered acceptable.

After briefing the crew on the mission, Commander Malcolm Reed took position at the Tactical Station, much too the disapproval of the former department head. Temporarily relegated too department liaison officer too the bridge, Lieutenant Clive Barker operated a sub-station on the bridge too keep a watchful eye on his replacement. Having worked with Captain Walker since he left the Academy and once the Second in Command of the Tactical and Security Department under the then Lieutenant Reed, he hated working under the man he had once looked upto.

It was a matter of record that three years earlier, Clive was offered a position onboard Captain Archer's command after the death of his Tactical Chief, a Marine officer named Major Hayes. However, what was not in the record was what happened between the two officers and once friends. Seeing an opportunity to advance his career, Malcolm Reed circumvented his second in command and took the position from him as Chief Tactical and Security Officer aboard the USS C. Nelson. Named after former Federation President and NX-01 Commander Charles 'Chuck' Nelson, the vessel was an amazing assignment with a high profile. The ship had been designed as a stepping-stone to the USS Enterprise, a one of a kind test bed that would test Starfleet technology for what would become the pride of the fleet. A quick one-year assignment after which the ship would be upgraded severely to form the basic design of the NX-300. It was a betrayal for which Clive Barker would never forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Hours Earlier…  
__(Aboard the USS Enterprise NX-300)_

Leaving the bridge with Captain Charlie Walker, Malcolm Reed returned too his quarters to gather some personal effects for this temporary transfer to the USS Tempest, having briefly served onboard the ship many years earlier before his transfer under Archer's Command he became more then familiar with the ship and its crew although he was more then a little agitated with his reunion with one officer.

"How do you think Barker will take this?"

"He knows his place… he's actually become a great officer, not as good as you… but I see potential in him" Walker smiled.

"I take it he's still a little… pissed at me?"

"To say the least. I'd stay out of his way for awhile if I where you. Why did you do it Reed? Why did you take this assignment over him?"

"You know why Charlie" He sighed.

"Because of me?"

"I wouldn't say that… entirely" Reed sighed deeply.

Looking around the personal quarters of her former officer, Walker smiled slightly at the Spartan décor of his personal quarters. Although much larger then her own, due to the size of the vessel very little in the way of home comforts adorned his personal space on the ship but for the exception of his many citations and awards from Starfleet and the Federation. A large curved sofa of Starfleet standard design elegantly placed in the far corner curved around the shape of the room while too the right of the sofa, a large console took up most of the space as on the wall, three large display screens maintained a screensaver design showing the tactical status of the ship. Next too the door was perhaps the only personal touch in the entire quarters, a large family crest was painstakingly positioned as on either side hung two large broadswords.

Smiling, Charlie walked towards an award that hung in the large display. Reaching out slowly, she ran her fingers over the award as she chocked back her tears while she spoke.

"I remember you getting this…"

"What?" He turned quickly. "Ohh… that!" He sighed.

"You saved his life and four other officers, how's the arm by the way?"

"Shoulder, actually. It still hurts from time to time. Doctor Phlox said it will pass… in time"

"Ahh yes, good ol' Doc Phlox. I was surprised too see him here, last I heard… he was at SF Medical" She sighed.

"Archer made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Is it true he propositioned you?" Reed laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first, but yes… he did"

"You know, I've been meaning to ask about that. Why did you turn me down?"

"I had my reasons, not that it wasn't fun though. You have a talented tongue Reed"

"Thanks" He blushed slightly.

"Speaking of talented tongues… tell me about Lieutenant Sato"

"Hoshi? Why, are you playing that side of the fence now?" Malcolm laughed slightly.

"What?… no. I'm looking for a new Comms officer, Marcus accepted a posting onboard the Lincoln, he's due to leave in a few weeks. She's beautiful, I'll say that. I was about to offer a job… comes with a rank of Lieutenant Commander. You know I usually interview new officers over dinner"

"I remember" He said with fond memories. "Let me get a fresh uniform, and I'll be with you in a moment"

"Of course"

Disappearing into the bedroom for a moment, Malcolm Reed finally returned with a bag slung over his shoulder. Nodding slightly he motioned for her to follow him as he left his quarters. He was under no illusions of how the next few days would go, Clive Barker would not be happy to see him however, being under orders from the Commodore would make things a little easier on him.

Although both vessels where equipped with a Standard Transporter, it was still recommended procedure to dock both vessels using the side airlocks. It was perhaps the last remnant of the old NX-Class starships still utilised to this day. Although many officers and crew preferred to use the transporter device, the airlock was always a favourite of Charlie Walker's, perhaps even deep down she still held a small amount of fear at using the technology based on an old alien design.

As they approached the airlock, a voice called out from behind them, turning slightly Charlie nodded to Reed as she told him she'd wait in the airlock. Nodding slightly, Reed placed his bag in the floor as Captain Charles Tucker III walked towards him with a look of confusion on his face.

"So you're leaving?"

"A temporary transfer" Malcolm nodded.

"We had the five-a-side game this evening, we're in the finals" Tucker complained.

"Sorry, I guess we could postpone it for a week?"

"Malcolm, you do realise we'll have to forfeit the match?"

"I'm sure you can find someone else to take my place, T'Pol or Ensign Rivers?"

"We're up against the Archer's team… T'Pol refuses to play, she says it's… beneath her. This soccer league was your idea Malcolm, you know they have Phlox in goal right? You're the only one who can beat him"

"I'm sorry, what about Hoshi? She's small and fast… Phlox is over confidant, but he has trouble on his left side…" Malcolm said quietly. "… Get Hoshi on his left side, he'll never see her coming"

"You're sure about this?" Tucker sighed deeply.

"Yes, I'll be back in a few days, maybe if you loose… I'll make the playoffs" He laughed slightly.

"You really are an arrogant bastard aren't you? One question… what happened between you her?"

"Who, Charlie?"

"Who else" Trip laughed.

"I'll tell you some other time… be safe and have fun, Don't let Archer get too you on the pitch… you know he's competitive and can play you like a fiddle. Sometimes he even plays dirty, watch out for that!" Reed laughed.

"Of course, have fun!"

_Present Time…  
__(Aboard the USS Enterprise NX-300)_

Two hours earlier, the USS Tempest disappeared from the highly sophisticated sensors of the new USS Enterprise. With almost a third the range and sensitivity of any other ship in the fleet, Enterprise was the first true multi-role Starship in Federation history. Designed to perform any role from boarder patrol, convoy protection, Outpost - Starbase - Planetary defence and serve as a Command and Control ship for a large fleet, Enterprise and her subsequent class of twelve planned ships will become the backbone of Federation defence fleet and furthering the boundaries of galactic exploration. Even before the keel was laid on the USS C. Nelson later USS Enterprise, three more vessels of similar design where being submitted for approval by the designers of the Enterprise herself.

Stood ready on the so called '_Field of Battle_' as they often referred to it, the makeshift soccer pitch had been marked out months ago in a disused cargo bay. Originally used for storing equipment to be installed it was later converted by Malcolm Reed and Charles Tucker as a place to relax since the ship's gymnasium had yet to be completed. Eventually once the gymnasium had been completed, the ship's league was set up. Twelve five-a-side soccer teams from all over the ship had joined in the fun to the eventual prize to the winning team of four days Shore leave on the pleasure planet known as Risa. Although the ship had been launched not long ago, the crew had been working months at a time without days off to get the ship ready for launch. Stood in the centre circle of the pitch, the two team captains stood facing each other as the referee, Lieutenant Walsh from Engineering smiled at both Commodore Archer and Captain Tucker as she spoke firmly.

"Alright, remember one thing… what happens on the pitch… stays on the pitch. Good look and have fun"

As the whistle blew, both players of opposing teams fought for control of the ball as they kicked back and forwards between their own team members. On the scoreboard over both goals, the two team names where displayed along with the shortened game length of two 15 minute halves. The Denobulan doctor Phlox stood relaxed against the top cross bar of his goal as it was high enough for him to lean against comfortably as it ran across him at shoulder height. The display above Phlox's head read out the team name '_Porthos' Pirates_' while above the opposing team's goal read out the name '_Reed's Red-shirts_'. Heavily into the game and as Malcolm had predicted, Jonathon Archer had begun to play unfair as he attempted to make his old friend pay for ever pass and control of the game with a foul either in his favour or against his favour under the watchful eye of the referee. Mere moments from the half time whistle, the score stood even at 0-0 as Reed's replacement on the team, Hoshi Sato took control of the ball and made her way towards the opposing team's goal protected by the ship's doctor. Using the advise passed onto her from Malcolm Reed, she approached the goal for the first goal of the game. With time passing in slow motion, the player borrowed from a beaten team known as '_The Earwigs_' a reference to the audio device used by communications officers. Kicking the ball with as much force as she could, it sailed past the doctor as the ship's Alert system activated and Captain T'Pol's voice echoed over the intercom.

"Tactical Alert, Captain Archer and senior staff to the bridge"

The celebrations where cut short as Archer ran towards he nearest intercom unit.

"What is it T'Pol?"

"You should come up here sir, quickly" She said with a hint of angst in her voice.

"The game is over, report to your station…NOW!" He yelled.

Although the ship was large, it took only five minutes to travel the length of the vessel and finally reach the bridge, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel as he entered the bridge he looked around as T'Pol stood from the command chair as she spoke quickly.

"Sir, we've just received a transmission from the Tempest, they're on their way back"

"Don't tell me they've completed their mission already?" Archer smiled.

"No sir…"

Walking too her console, she replayed the message sent too Enterprise as Archer stood shocked at what he was hearing. On the screen before him, the face of Commander Malcolm Reed appeared while the bridge of the USS Tempest exploded around him.

"_Enterprise, Enterprise this is Malcolm Reed, we're under attack by Romulan forces… DIVERT ALL POWER TO SHIELDS!" _He yelled to someone off screen. _"Captain Walker has been injured. I hope you get this, we've set curse to rendezvous with you and the fleet… they sent ahead four ships to intercept us… we've destroyed three, the other is damaged and pulling back, but I fear it may circle around, our shields are almost gone… our weapons… all we have is one phaser bank, we can get off a few shots at the most. We can only make warp four at the moment at this speed we're about one hour in front of a Romulan fleet heading in your direction. A fleet of over 70 ships… it's begun, an invasion. You must relay this message to Starfleet Command… I only hope we can make it too the fleet in…"_

All eyes had locked on the main viewscreen as one more explosion ripped through bridge of the Starship Tempest and finally changed to the background of the small fleet. Almost frozen to the spot, Archer looked around in shock as his bridge officers looked at him for any sign of his next order, only to be met with a questioning look and a hint of fear as he know knew his fleet was out numbered over seven too one, even with the Outpost weapons and shields at full power it would only take the odds down to six too one .

"Umm… Hoshi, get me Admiral Forrest on the double" Archer said still in shock.

"He's standing by sir. I've already notified him of the situation"

"On Screen" He said quickly.

The instant her experienced and delicate fingers activated the main viewscreen, Admiral Maxwell Forrest appeared in screen of the ship, sat in what appeared to be a command and control room at Starfleet Operations. Surrounded by many high ranking officers, the Admiral spoke quickly as the large room he was in fell silent in an instant.

"We got your message Jon, we're dispatching every ship we can to your location"

"It's as we feared Max… but this could be only the first wave. Outpost Four _IS_ the key to this sector" Archer said quickly.

"What is the status of your fleet?"

"All ships have been notified and at Tactical Alert, Sir, we'll be outnumbered Seven to One… I fear it could be a short battle in the Romulans favour. We'll do everything we can"

"I know you will. Colonel Shran of the MACO vessel Kumari is three hours away at maximum warp, he's leading a fleet of eighteen MACO and Starfleet ships"

"Sir, that's not soon enough… the Romulan fleet is two hours away. They're only as fast as their slower ships, I just hope they don't decided to alter that pattern. Captain Walker has been injured and taken too her sickbay unfortunately… we've lost contact with the USS Tempest. She knows Romulan tactics better then anyone…" Archer replied.

"I'll have Shran push his engines to maximum… is their anything else we can do?"

"If this fleet falls, tell Shran and his fleet to do what they can. We can not allow that enemy fleet to get a foothold in Federation Space. Once they establish a beach-head… it will be difficult to get them out"

"Understood, I've put the fleet on full alert… good luck Jonathon, let me know if you need anything else. Starfleet Command Out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Trailing warp plasma behind the large power nacelles, the USS Tempest limped towards the Enterprise taskforce at warp four. Finally dropping out of warp before the large pearly white Starship, a sigh of relief echoed around the bridge as Commander Reed looked up at his home ship and the relative safety of the taskforce. Slipping between four large Starships, the USS Tempest slowed to a stop in the centre of the fleet while the communications channel activated. Although barely working, a crackly static filled transmission leaked through the bridge speakers as Malcolm Reed wiped the dried blood from his forehead as he spoke.

"Commodore Archer, this is Tempest… Commander Reed speaking"

"Malcolm. We'd almost written you off, what happened?"

"Our long range transmitter cut out on us sir, I take it you got the message?"

"Loud and clear. Forest has sent a large fleet tot his location, but its two hours away…" Archer crackled over the speakers.

"Sir, the enemy fleet is 1 hour 15 minutes behind us… we had a head start but our port nacelle has taken a beating. We managed to break warp five for about fifteen minutes… but the system is shot to pieces, I very much doubt the engine core can be salvaged" Reed replied slowly.

"What happened?"

"Long story sir, perhaps we should come onboard, we lost most of our medical staff in the initial attack"

"Bring Walker with you; maybe Phlox can do something for her"

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

_**(Enterprise Sick Bay)**_

Stood in the large Enterprise Sickbay, Commodore Archer looked over the wounded transferred from the USS Tempest while Doctor Phlox treated Charlie Walker. Smiling slightly, Malcolm Reed walked towards Archer as he held a peace of bandage to the wound on his head.

"What happened out there?" Archer said slowly.

"We chased down the Bortias using the energy signature profile Charlie had been following, we tracked it too a five planet system deep inside the Neutral Zone… I know what you're going to say… in violation of treaty, but we had clearance from Command, we exited warp behind the forth moon of a gas giant and launched a sensor drone… when the telemetry returned to us, we saw a large fleet of almost 100 Romulan ships, several still under construction…"

"They've militarized the zone?"

"Yes sir. They located our probe and sent four ships to find us. The first shot took our shields down to 75%, we tried to get off a message but they where jamming our channels… so we warped out. The four ships followed us. We took heavy damage during the attack, the bridge was hit and the Captain was down, but not before taking out two of the four ships. You should have seen her sir, she was amazing, I never thought a ship could move like that, especially at warp. Unfortunately, on ship got through our defences and she was injured in the attack, I took over and using tactics I observed from her… we managed to take out another and damage the forth"

"Nice work" Archer smiled. "Doctor, how is she?"

"She'll be fine; I'd like to observe her for a day or two before she can return to duty"

"No!" Walker moaned as she sat up slowly. "I should be on the bridge… Phlox? Archer? What are you doing here?" She said confused.

"You're onboard the Enterprise Captain…" Phlox said slowly. "Try to relax, take it easy"

"No, I can't. Those bastards are on the move, Archer, contact command"

"I already have… we've got eighteen ships on the way" Archer sighed.

"How long?"

"Not long enough" Reed replied.

"So we're out gunned? Archer, what is the status of the fleet?" She moaned.

"You should rest Captain" Phlox sad with concern

"Would you get your hands off me Phlox? I'm fine. Archer… I know what the idea is"

"You're babbling Captain… you have a serious head injury. If it goes untreated it could cause permanent brain damage" Phlox replied sternly.

"When that Rommie fleet gets here, a head injury will be the least of my problems. Sir, I have an idea that may slow them down a little, assuming your doctor can keep his hands off me. Phlox, touch me again like that and I'll take your head off" She replied quickly.

Her obvious distain for the Denobulan doctor came from her experiences during her medical examination many years ago, once believed to be the product of genetic alterations she was examined by the doctor in ways she believed to be more then intrusive almost too the point of becoming an assault on her physically and once the examination was over, his demeanour was unusual for a man of his profession. After the discomfort he had put her through, he later had the nerve to ask her to become his third wife.

Pulling her bed sheet over her figure and wrapping it around herself, she walked towards the Commodore barefoot on the cold hard metallic floor as she spoke.

"Sir, I'm aware of the head injury… Phlox is an excellent doctor, my hatred for him aside. I believe that with our small fleet, we can hold off the Romulan forces long enough for whatever ships have been sent to assist"

"How?" Archer said with interest.

"What kind of weapons are on this baby of yours?" She smiled darkly.

_**One Hour Later…**_

Her plan was an audacious one nevertheless, in light of other ideas it was approved by the Commodore and put into effect as soon as possible, with all ships in position all that remained was the long wait for the large enemy fleet to arrive. Walking through his new ship, Commodore Archer inspected his new and untested vessel as he finally entered the engine room.

"Taking a last look around?" Trip laughed.

"Something of a tradition, the captain touring the ship before battle…"

"Ahh yes, tradition… we know how that ended for Nelson at Trafalgar"

"Funny Trip, status?"

"Force fields are in place, the core is secure. We're all set down here. Are you sure about this Jon?"

"For now… Walker's plan is insane… but it may work" Archer said with caution.

"She has an impressive ship count under belt; she could be the best weapon we have"

"She's a force of nature, I'll say that much…"

"Tough too. A cute…" Trip smiled.

"Don't let T'Pol hear you say that… she gets jealous you know"

"I know, but that's over now" Trip said with a slight smile.

"Are you sure? I've seen the way you look at her and her too you"

"The divorce was finalised last month" He sighed.

"Not in her eyes Trip… give her another chance"

"Is that an order?"

"Should it be? I can't have my two most senior officers acting the way you two do"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said quickly.

"You still love each other Trip; Karen would be turning in her grave if she knew what had happened. You know she envied you two, what you had. She used to compare our relationship to yours… all the time. She called you the perfect couple, you're just too stubborn too see it"

"T'Pol is getting married soon…" He said with regret.

"Talk too her Trip… that _IS _an order. I know you two still love each other… what happened between you two?"

"None of your business, let it go!" He barked.

"Whoa! Stand down Captain…"

"We're tightened up down here… you should be on the bridge" Tucker said with force.

For a brief moment, Tucker appeared to stand with Archer almost nose to nose with a flame burning in his eyes. Knowing his old friend as he did, Archer backed down slightly yet, still remaining his demeanour. Nodding slightly too his old friend and subordinate, he took on step backwards and looked around the engine room once more before he left the engine room and made his way through the large ship towards the bridge.

_Captain's Log, Supplemental:_

_We're holding position at Outpost Four on the Neutral Zone awaiting the arrival of the enemy fleet. This crew and the crew of the fleet have responded too this crisis with the dedication I have come to expect of them, I could not be more proud. So, like countless other commanders on countless other battlefields… I wait the dawn…_

Sitting in his command seat, Archer looked around the bridge one more time at his friends and colleagues he had worked with for so long, deep down he knew the last thing he wanted to do was too write a letter to their loved ones, but the safety of the Federation was the most important thing and all other concerns second.

Having too write the letter to his wife's parents was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do in his career. Even negotiating a settlement with the Orion Syndicate was child's play compared with telling his in-laws how their daughter and sister was killed and it was something they had never forgiven him for. Once her body was returned too Earth, it was their wish that he would not be at the funeral. The memories, painful memories came flooding back too him as he clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to push them away, back into the dark box inside his mind he had refused to open yet refusing too move as watched it happen once again, as it did every night since that day.

It appeared to be darker in his mind, although the weather on that day was sunny, at the height of summer, in his mind a dark cloud hung over them as a thick fog drifted over cemetery, seemingly bellowing out of the open grave before the gathered mourners. A silent figure stood a the rear, wearing dress Starfleet Uniform as a cold harsh wind and rain blew down upon him masking his tears with the bitter cold rain. Prayers where given to the coffin as it was slowly lowered into the ground while he stood motionless. Anger, fear, hatred and every negative emotion possible ran through his body as he refused to move under the powerful storm brewing above him. It seemed as if his own mind was breaking down the memory of Karen Archer's funeral with some dark and twisted memory dug up from the deepest and forgotten part of his mind.

He had never forgiven her family from attempting to exclude him from the funeral of his wife, a family he had considered his own and would give his life to protect. Time appeared to shift as the mourners seemed too disappear like smoke blowing the wind while two figures appeared before him and morphed into the appearance Karen's mother and father. Anger swelled on their faces as they spoke with words of which appeared silent as he remained motionless yet, he knew exactly what they said too him, word for word in his memory until everything became clear too him with the last sentence of Karen's father.

"… And if I see you again… I will kill you where you stand"

With darkness still clouding his memories, he appeared to be within that moment as he looked upon the man before him and spoke with the emotion that appeared to be missing during the run of his memories.

"Forgive me, I did everything I could. If I could only…"

"If you could what?" Karen's father yelled.

"Fix it; I would have given my life for her… George… I would have given everything to save her… and our child!"

Two hands gripped his tunic as Karen's father stepped forwards, almost nose to nose with him as he spoke seemingly untouched by the howling wind and rain that blew through everything around them.

"She was pregnant?"

"We found out… that day" Archer said slowly.

Pushing Archer to the ground hard, Karen's father grabbed her mother and held her tight as they wept for a moment before he turned towards the Captain as he stood and hung his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. I loved her"

"_NOT GOOD ENOUGH!_"

"She would have followed you to the ends of the universe Jonathon…" Wept her mother. "… She could have had anything and anyone she wanted, but she wanted you. We welcomed you into our home into our family, made you feel welcome… and you killed our daughter. You and your Starfleet killed our only daughter…"

"She was my _WIFE!_" He yelled.

"She did her duty, stayed with her husband… against her own ideas for the future, she stayed with you. Did you know she was offered a position at Starfleet Academy? She turned it down to stay with you…" Her mother wept.

"She never told me" Archer said with regret.

"You are no longer welcome in our home. You and your _STAR-FLEET _killed my daughter. If I see you again… if we see you again, we will return the favour" Karen's mother said darkly.

As distant as he was, lost in the dark corner of his own mind, a single voice seemed too whisper through his own personal pain and agony. A soft and feminine voice which became louder each time his name was called out until he looked around and finally brought himself back to the moment at hand.

"Captain Archer… Jonathon"

"S-sorry… T'Pol" He stammered.

"Are you okay sir?" She said with concern. "You seemed to be lost for a moment"

"Forgive me, Status?"

"The enemy fleet is on sensors sir… closing fast. Are you sure you okay sir?"

"Yes. Open a channel to the fleet" He called out as he straightened his tunic.

"Channel open sir" Hoshi reported.

"Attention all ships, this is the Flagship. By now you will have detected the enemy fleet, stay calm and remember your assignments. Do not under any circumstances engage the enemy vessels unless ordered to do so. The Romulans will attempt to get us to make the first move, we will not take that bait… keep calm and remember your training… good luck all. Tempest, are you ready?"

"Reed here sir, we're ready on this end" Malcolm called out over the bridge speakers.

"Stand by Malcolm… Archer too all ships, launch all fighter wings. Outpost Four… stand ready as ordered"

"Aye sir!"

The surviving ranking officer serving on the Outpost was a seasoned Andorian Officer, however his lack of tactical knowledge was only surpassed by his eagerness too gain revenge on the Romulan ships for killing his superior officers during the cowardly attack on the Outpost earlier.

Located deep inside an asteroid, the Outpost was heavily protected by the unusual makeup of the large rock in space, although it had taken heavy damage during the last attack, it was still a formidable weapon if utilised correctly and the plan submitted by Captain Walker could make the Outpost deadly if it went undetected by the large enemy fleet.

The calm silence of space was broken by the large Romulan fleet dropping out of warp, out numbering the Federation fleet by seven to one. They hung with deadly intent before the Starfleet vessels as for the first time; the crews of all Federation ships got their first look at what the Romulans had sent to greet them. A large fleet of Warbirds, Destroyers, Interceptors, Heavy Cruisers and one large vessel of unknown design hung motionless before them as they looked around with frayed nerves as the replacement tactical officer serving onboard Enterprise held his fingers over the weapons consoles. From the corner of his eye, Archer could see the officer ready too fire at a moments notice as he shook his head slightly at the young officer.

"Hoshi, open a channel to the Romulan Fleet"

"Aye sir" She said nervously. "Go ahead sir"

Walking around his command console, he spoke with a firm voice as he stepped next to the helm.

"This is Commodore Jonathon Archer aboard the USS Enterprise to Romulan fleet, you are in violation of the Neutral Zone Treaty, alter your course and return to Romulan space immediately"

"Enterprise? Ahh yes, the Federation Starfleet's latest vessel. It is an unusual design; it would be a pity to see your impressive vessel destroyed Commodore. Surrender Outpost Four to us and leave this sector, you are out numbered and out gunned Archer… do not make this any more difficult then it could be. After a brief stay on Romulus, the crew of your Outpost will be returned to Starfleet… unharmed"

"Who am I talking too?" Archer said calmly.

"I am Fleet Admiral Tarsus of the Romulan First Fleet. I will not ask again Commodore!" He said firmly.

"Perhaps you do out number us Admiral. However, this is Federation Space and you _ARE_ in violation of the Neutral Zone Treaty… leave now, or face the repercussions of this violation… you have one minute to comply"

Smiling too his weapons officer, Archer looked back at the screen as laughter filled his bridge speakers while he walked back too his Command Console and sat down slowly.

"This is your final warning Enterprise. Surrender the Outpost… or die here today. You _ARE_ outnumbered…"

"True, but I will make sure that you are the first too fall. You could destroy this ship and fleet, event he Outpost… but we will make you pay for every inch of space. Starfleet has been made aware of this incursion into our territory… do not do this, do not bring us into yet another war"

Seconds felt like hours as the reply came through the speakers slowly, a dark and vicious voice echoed over the bridge as four Romulan Interceptors moved slowly in front of the Command Cruiser, almost as if to protect the unknown design and capabilities. With a nod from Archer, Hoshi closed the channel to the enemy fleet as another voice filled the bridge speakers.

"Archer, we heard everything. We're standing by as planned"

"Very well Charlie, at my command only… we'll only get one shot at this… lets make it count"

"Aye sir. Archer… good luck!"

"Too us all Captain"

Before Enterprise could react, three Romulan Warbirds broke formation and moved quickly towards the USS Hood, a Medium Cruiser of old design, one of the first of her class and designed around the old NX-Class ships with one exception, a small '_Roll Bar_' type structure positioned below the main section of the vessel which housed the primary weapons array for the vessel. With two forward and two aft torpedo launchers and phaser arrays positioned to fire forwards and aft covering almost every angle below the ship whilst on top of the vessel, four large Pulse Phaser Cannons where deployed to protect the dorsal side of the ship.

Screaming towards the USS Hood, the three Romulan ships opened fire with their Plasma torpedoes and Disrupters, slamming into the protective shielding, the vessel rocked hard in all directions from the vicious attack while the surrounding vessels moved to protect the aging ship under heavy attack. Archer's jaw almost dropped as he saw the attack take place, yelling out his orders, the USS Hood returned fire as the surrounding vessels defended the old vessel with their own weapons.

"Charlie… do it!" Archer called out.

As if out of nowhere, a large squadron of Federation fighters emerged from the surrounding asteroid field and targeted every enemy ship they could as the Federation fleet remained motionless. With two of the enemy ships dispatched to attack the USS Hood destroyed, and the third heavily damaged, it limped back to the safety of its own fleet as a series of large explosions and shockwaves rippled out from the main asteroids located around the two opposing fleets. Bouncing harmlessly off the shields of the Starfleet vessels, the shockwave slammed into the unprepared enemy vessels as explosions tore through several of their vessels. Smiling too himself, Archer looked down at the sensor readouts on his command console as he gave his next orders.

"Open a channel to the fleet"

"Done!" Hoshi smiled.

"Stand ready, Hood… what is your status?"

"Shields are down too 63% and holding" Called out the Captain of the Hood.

"Understood, Lexington… Stay on the Hood, protect that vessel. Hoshi… Contact the Romulan Flagship"

"Channel open sir"

"Tarsus… final warning. Your fleet is crippled, and more Federation Starships are on the way. Leave now. We may be out numbered… but you will _LOOSE THIS!_" HE said with a smile on his face.

"What is the Klingons say… '_Today is a good day to die!_'"

"Alright!" He said too himself. "Archer to all ships… fire at will!"


	6. Chapter 6

Explosions tore through the Enterprise bridge as consoles exploded sending debris in all directions, slashing the flesh of anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way. Although the shields on the large vessel where state-of-the-art and her hull armour as strong as Starfleet could make it without sacrificing any abilities of the ship itself, being heavily out numbered by the large enemy fleet had begun to take its toll on the new vessel as hull breaches had begun too appear around the ship. Yet, Enterprise and her fleet had given as good as they had taken from the enemy fleet, destroying several Romulan vessels and heavily damaging more. However, down to only eight Starfleet ships the largest and most sophisticated vessel in Starfleet history had begun to take heavy damage from the relentless attack dealt by the enemy fleet as large cracks had begun too appear over the primary hull exposing the interior of the vessel too the cold hard vacuum of space. Streams and bolts of Phaser energy ripped from the weapons arrays of the Enterprise and her falling fleet as they struggled to defend the vital Outpost from the onslaught of the Romulan Star Empire. After her supply of Photon Torpedoes had been expended, all Enterprise could do was fire her failing Phasers in the hopes of destroying the large Romulan Command Cruiser.

Although the Romulan ship had taken as much damage as the Enterprise, she was still a formidable weapon against the Starfleet ships. Unlike the rest of the Romulan ships, she followed a different design, almost twice as large as the other vessels under her command, the long sleek looking dark greyish-green vessel appeared to follow Klingon design yet maintained the Romulan standard style.

It had almost become difficult too pilot any Starship or smaller vessel due to the large amount of debris from the many destroyed ships that floated around the battle zone. It almost appeared as if the only ships capable of manovouring was the tiny fighters and shuttlecraft launched by both sides.

Looping her ship around the large enemy command vessel, Captain Charlie Walker ordered her remaining pilots to form up on her wing for one last attempt to destroy the large Command vessel.

"Archer, status?" She called out.

"Torpedoes are expended, phaser banks are almost dry, what ever your going to do… I suggest you do it now…"

"Understood" She smiled.

Picking her target carefully, she avoided the weapons fire from the Federation fleet, the Romulan fleet and the Outpost below as her small wing of eight fighters formed around her in an unusual formation.

"This is going to get a little tight people, watch yourselves… here we… go!"

Targeting a large opening on the rear of the vessel, Charlie Walker and her small squadron of fighters dove into the enemy vessel and unleashed their weapons into the interior of the ship, firing their weapons into anything they could. Explosions tore through the interior of the ship as they destroyed any key system possible before they turned their ships around. Shocked at what they saw, the crew of the Romulan ship attempted to fire their side arms at the enemy fighters which had infiltrated their vessel somehow. Screaming out into space through the very opening in which they had entered the enemy ship, they once more turned around and fired their weapons against the hull of the ship as they plotted an escape route towards the damaged Enterprise. With Thirty Romulan ships still fully operational, Enterprise fired what remained of their weapons as the Starfleet ship attempted to avoid the enemy fire as one last burst of Phaser energy ripped from her vital weapons system. Sat at the weapons stations of the almost destroyed bridge, the replacement weapons officer sighed as he leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"That's it sir, all weapons expended"

"Understood. Condition of the fleet?"

"Six ships remaining sir… they've almost expended their ordinance. Sir… it's over!"

"Archer, this is Walker… get clear of the Command ship… she's about to blow!"

Quickly, Archer's eyes darted too the scarred and cracked viewscreen as the small Starfleet fighters screamed towards them while large explosions tore through the command ship before them. Jumping too his feet, Archer yelled his next order.

"Travis, back us off now!"

Limping away slowly, Enterprise opened a large gap between itself and the enemy command ship as the surviving Starfleet vessels backed away quickly while the large enemy vessel exploded and large chunks of the unusual vessel slammed into the heavily damaged hull of the Enterprise causing secondary explosions to rip through her primary hull. Slamming into her port warp nacelle and exploding in all directions, Enterprise began to list heavily as if her life's blood was draining away from the once powerful ship from the onslaught dealt to her by the wreckage of the large enemy command cruiser.

Blood flowed freely from a large cut on his forehead as he stood too his feet, dazed and confused for a moment Archer looked up in shock as the remaining enemy vessel closed in around what remained of his fleet.

"Sir, picking up a transmission from the enemy fleet. They are demanding our surrender" Hoshi said slowly.

"On screen" He said.

"Captain?" T'Pol protested.

"Do it! While we still have time"

Heavily crippled with all weapons and shields depleted, Archer sat back in his command chair as he took a deep breath, ready to accept terms of the Romulan fleet before him.

"Am I going to have to save your life again… _Pink Skin_?" A voice crackled over the bridge speakers.

"Shran!" Archer smiled.

Looking at what remained of his sensors, Archer smiled as a large Starfleet taskforce dropped out of warp and opened fire on the Romulan ships before them. Taking a sigh of relief, Archer leaned back in his chair and laughed slightly as the Andorian Colonel appeared on screen before him with a large smile on his face.

"You simply can't resist getting into trouble can you? We'll keep them off your back… withdraw to a safe distance"

"Thank you old friend" He smiled. "Travis, best possible speed, Archer to all remaining vessels… Pull back!"

"Aye sir!" A voice crackled over the Comms channel.

"Malcolm, you still alive their?" He said with a smile.

"We got main power back online moments ago. We've taken heavy damage… we'll rendezvous with you shortly. Tempest out!"

After the timely arrival of the Taskforce lead by the USS Kumari under the command of Colonel Shran, the Romulan forces had begun to withdraw from the battle zone. As damage control had begun on all vessels, the had once again regrouped around what remained of Outpost Four. Stood in the remains of the briefing room aboard Enterprise, the surviving commanders of the Enterprise taskforce awaited the arrival of Colonel Shran and Captain Walker.

"We've lost a lot of good people today" Reed sighed.

"Too many, but I fear this is only the beginning" Replied Archer.

"We've received word from Starfleet Command, the Romulans have begun moving in on Federation Space, however with the defence of Outpost Four… they've slowed slightly" Hoshi sighed. "The Romulan Star Empire, has declared war on the Federation"

"As we expected. Trip, damage report?"

"We've managed to repair the damage to the Nacelles… we can make warp six, Shran's fleet has replenished our supplies and throughout the surviving ships. Torpedoes and Phaser banks are at 50%, same with the rest of the fleet. Give me one more day and I can have the shields back online"

"Make it a top priority. Malcolm, what about the Tempest?"

"She should be fully operational within six hours sir. Unfortunately the Washington is a lost cause" Malcolm sighed heavily.

"Commodore, I lost a lot of good people on the Washington, only eighteen have survived, but I'd hate to have her scrapped"

"Understood Karl, reassign what ever officers can be spared from other ships. Once all ships are ready and the Third fleet arrives, we'll set course for Earth, we could use all the ships we have right now"

"Of course. I have a few in mind sir. I could use an Engineer, I'd like to borrow Commander Kelby"

"Trip?" Archer said slowly.

"He's a good engineer… I'll speak to him"

"Marcus, status of the Arizona?"

"She'll be operational within the hour sir. With your permission sir, I'd like to remain behind with the Third Fleet sir"

"Granted" Archer smiled.

"Commodore, I do have one suggestion"

"What is it Malcolm?"

"Sensors have detected that several of the Romulan ships are still intact… more or less, request permission to board a few of them for spare parts…"

Smiling slightly, Archer nodded as he spoke.

"Make it a priority. Also, try to access their database if possible… who knows, maybe we can use something"

"I'll draw up a list sir" Tucker smiled.

"Engine parts and weapons should be a priority… I'll get anything else I can after that"

"Of course. Phlox, do we have a casualty list yet?"

"Not official sir… but we've lost almost one thousand so far"

"Oh my god!" Archer said slowly.

"I expect the figure to rise within the next day or so"

A horrible sound of metal scraping against metal filled what remained of the briefing room as Colonel Shran forced open the sliding doors and stepped through with Captain Walker at his side, still wearing her flight suit she looked around at the battered and bruised Starship captains and the Enterprise command crew, nodding to each of them in turn she followed Shran to the two remaining empty seats.

"Nice work Captain, your plan worked perfectly" Archer smiled.

"Not entirely sir, we lost half the fleet… I wish I could have done more"

"You did what you had to do, bought us some time to arrive… you should be commended Captain" Shran nodded. "I received a message from Fleet Command… the Third Fleet is on it's way. After which my ships will escort Enterprise and your remaining ships to Earth"

"Thank you Shran. We just keep bumping in to each other don't we?"

"I thought I'd keep an eye on you Archer, do you purposefully go looking for trouble?" Shran laughed.

"No… but trouble seems to know where we are most of the time" Trip said with a smile.

"I believe you owe me one this time Pink Skin"

For several years, Jonathon Archer and the unusual Andorian had cemented a firm friendship almost too the point of brotherhood. Beginning during his first assignment, fresh out of the Academy as a young Ensign, Archer was assigned to the USS Discovery NX-05, one of the first generation NX-Class Starships coming towards the end of her service life with the fleet. An unremarkable vessel by Starfleet standards under the command of a gun-shy Captain and considered to be perhaps the worst choice for a Starship Captain in fleet history. He had purposefully avoided conflict at every turn almost to the point of retreating during a combat situation against vessel that was no match for the NX-Class vessel he commanded. Due to his unremarkable career, he had only served as Captain for eight months before he was forced to retire from active service and take up a desk job at Starfleet Command with a mandatory demotion to Commander.

Captain Eric Montoya, a scientist by training, trained to command a science vessel and almost despised by his own crew due too his cowardly attitudes towards any hostile situation. During a hostage situation on the planet Weytahn-Paan Mokar, a name of both Andorian and Vulcan origin. The Vulcan Ambassador to Earth an impressive and commanding figure even by Vulcan standards had been abducted and held hostage for ransom, being the closest Federation Starship, the Discovery was dispatched to rendezvous with a Cruiser of Andorian design to receive a team of M.A.C.O officers under the command of Major Shran. After beaming down to the surface of the planet on the boarder of what used to be known as Andorian and Vulcan territories, Shran his team of Marines and a small group of Starfleet officers including the young Ensign Archer where able to rescue Ambassador Soval and his party from the hostile forces. However as they where about to beam back to the Discovery, it soon became clear that the Captain had ordered his ship to leave the system, disregarding regulations and the safety of his team on the planet surface.

Stranded in what had become hostile territory on a planet now over-run by soldiers from the Orion Syndicate, Major Shran and Ensign Archer where able to capture an enemy vessel and escorted the Ambassador and his party to the safety of Vulcan, creating a bond between Shran and Archer that would last for years to come. After three days on the planet Vulcan, the USS Discovery had returned to collect their away team under the command of the First Officer, after what appeared to be a mutiny onboard the ship, Captain Montoya was relieved of duty and held in maximum security onboard ship and charged with desertion and cowardice in the face a critical situation which had cost the lives of three Starfleet Officers and six Marine Commandos including Shran's closest friend and consort, an Andorian Marine Captain named Talas.

Laughing slightly at the tone in his old friend's voice, and for the first time since the devastating attack on his Fleet, Archer leaned back in his chair and shook his head slightly as he remembered the deal they once had, many years ago. It had almost become a point of contest between the two of them of who owed whom a favour. Taking a deep breath, Archer smiled as he ran his fingers through his greying hair and spoke with a slight tone of arrogance in his voice yet with a hint of mischief.

"Actually, you still owe me one"

"What? Impossible" Shran snorted.

"Remember that time on Risa… when you fell into the…"

"I get the point!" He said with a slight tone of embarrassment. "You said you'd never mention that"

"To you're wife…" He winked.

"Okay, we'll call it even!"

"Not a chance… I'm saving that for the right moment" Archer laughed. "It took days to get that smell out of my hair"

"I remember" T'Pol snorted.

"You told her?" Shran growled.

"It is a… long story" T'Pol replied.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was mocking me"

"As much as I enjoy watching this pissing contest… I'd win by the way. Let's get back to business, okay?" Walker sighed.

"Of course. As you are now aware, the Romulans have formally declared war against the Federation and it's allies. We do have one problem however…"

"The command ship Archer?" Walker sighed.

"Exactly, it was an unknown design, quite possibly of Klingon origin. Hoshi has alerted command on this new design and transmitted a copy of the sensor scans taken by… our maverick pilot here. Command believes the vessel is an upgrade of a Klingon ship"

"This could signify a large threat to the Federation, assuming the Klingons are in bed with the Romulans" Shran grunted.

"Their sexual activities aside, what does this have to do with us?" Phlox said slowly.

"That's not what Shran meant Phlox…"

The meeting of the Command Staff of the fleet, lasted hours as the Enterprise crew repaired as many systems as possible during the time allotted. With Reed, Trip, T'Pol and a large platoon of Marines and Engineers boarding the remains of the Romulan ships to salvage any parts possible which could assist the repair efforts a startling discovery was made onboard one of the vessels as four bodies where sent back to Enterprise for autopsy.

Shock had almost become a close friend of the crew of the starship during the last few days nevertheless, what they discovered about their Romulan enemies would shake the foundation of the Federation for generations to come as one Reman body was sent back too Enterprise and three bodies identified by the ship's crew roster as Romulan soldiers.

"How is this possible?" Archer said to T'Pol.

"I don't know Jon. For the forth time"

"Find out!" He barked.

"I have sent a message back to Vulcan… asking for validation. Are you sure those bodies are Romulan?"

"The autopsy is conclusive. Aside from some biological differences, they almost identical too Vulcans"

Slowly pacing the large ready room, Archer's anger began to build as he read the autopsy report off the PADD in his right hand. It was clear that in one day, they had uncovered one of the greatest mysteries of the past century and created a larger mystery.

"Is it possible that the Romulans and Vulcans are a case of parallel evolution? Two species on different planets evolving in the same way?"

"Anything is possible… but unlikely in this case. there is a legend from my world. During the time of Awakening when my people began to take up logic, a small group of followers of S'Task, a close friend and student of Surak followed the old ways of violence. They left Vulcan to take up residence amongst the stars, they where never heard from again. Perhaps, perhaps the Romulans are the ancestors of those followers of S'Task"

"I've never heard that before"

"Very few none Vulcans have. It is a fable told too Vulcan children…"

"It seems to be more then a fable T'Pol. We've got three bodies down in the morgue that seems to corroborate that fact. What about the forth?"

"The manifest retrieved by Mister Reed names him as soldier, his name is unpronounceable, his appearance is due to a separate evolutionary path… as of yet, uncertain. Lieutenant Sato is still decrypting the database recovered"

"Tell her to make it fast. How long before we reach Earth?"

"We are currently at warp three, the USS Honshu has had engine difficulties… we've had to slow for them to keep up. ETA Earth in 26.9 days"

"Understood" He sighed deeply.

"I received a message from Admiral Forrest earlier, the Romulans have begun moving on the outlining worlds. Two have already fallen, they have come out of their territory with a larger force then we can cope with. Effective of six hours ago, Starfleet command has reactivated the mothball fleet for full upgrades to current tech. all cargo ships and civilian vessels have been ordered to return to the Sol System or safe harbour of Andoria, Vulcan and any other heavily fortified system until a fleet can be sent for convoy duty"

"What will happen to Enterprise?" She said with hope.

"Trip thinks he can get most of the key systems at full power before we reach Spacedock. The cosmetic effects will take longer. Enterprise has been given top priority for repair. Once fully operational we've been ordered to the front lines, command is rushing the final construction efforts on the Columbia, Atlantis and Challenger. They should be ready to launch in six weeks, once operational they'll be sent too the front lines also"

"Of course. I assume that A.G. Robinson will be commanding the Columbia?" Replied T'Pol.

"Yes, Hernandez has taken the Atlantis… the C.O of the Challenger has yet to be named since Patel is still on the Odyssey, she's been sent to bolster the defences of Terra Nova"

_USS Enterprise NX-300Captain's Log. Stardate 324.05_

_With most of our battle damage repaired we are almost home. Yet I feel uneasy, and I wonder why... Perhaps it's the emptiness of this vessel, most of our crew has been reassigned throughout the taskforce, and Enterprise feels like a house with all the children gone. No... more empty even than that. _

_The attack upon Outpost Four was the prelude to an all out war between the Federation and Romulan Star Empire. The final death toll has been calculated at 1'372, yet this new war is like an open wound, how many more are we going too loose?_

_End Log Entry._

Dropping out of warp over Earth, the heavily battle damaged Enterprise taskforce slowly orbited Earth as a large fleet stood ready to warp out. A rag-tag collection of ships from all over the Federation orbited Earth, some in dry-dock facilities and others freely orbiting the planet surrounded by smaller support craft. Slipping into the largest dry-dock facility, Enterprise finally shut down her large and powerful warp engines as the station activated for the repair of the large Starship.

Behind the large dry-dock facility, three more of the Enterprise sister ships hung in their dry-docks as smaller support and construction vessels buzzed around them in an attempt to get the vessels fully operational three months in advance.

"Shran this is Archer, thanks for the escort…"

"Anytime Pink-Skin! Try not to get into too much trouble out there"

"Of course, Enterprise out. Starfleet Command this is Commodore Archer, Enterprise is home"

"Confirmed Enterprise, welcome home. Commodore, Admiral Forrest has requested that you and Captain Walker beam down to Starfleet Command immediately" A voice called out over the speakers.

"Understood, Enterprise out. Hoshi, Contact the Tempest… relay the information"

"Aye sir!" She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Materialising at Starfleet Command, Commodore J. Archer and Captain C. Walker entered the large building, although the usual atmosphere of the large building was calm and forgiving, it appeared as if every set of eyes where upon them as they walked through the building to the large outer office of the Admiral. Quickly ushered inside the large office, Archer and Walker immediately jumped to attention as they saw who was sat in the Admiral's chair. An aging human of almost legendary standing slowly stood as the Admiral helped him too his feet with respect. With their muscles tightened to the point of exploding, they relaxed slightly as he waved off the sign of respect while he walked towards them slowly shuffling his feet.

"Commodore Archer, it has been a long time"

"Yes sir, it is a pleasure as always sir" He said sharply.

"And you must be Captain Charlotte Walker; I have heard lots of things about you…"

"Not all the stories are true sir" She smiled.

Her almost lack of respect for the old man before her caused Archer and Forrest to fire her a dangerous look as she relaxed almost to the point of falling over as the old man walked towards her with a smile.

"You speak your mind, I like that. Tell me something Captain, are you by any chance related to Frederic Walker?"

"He was my Uncle sir" She smiled with fond memory.

"Of course, I thought so. We served together many years ago"

"I know sir, he told me lots of… interesting stories about you" Walker smiled.

"I bet he did. Archer, for the love of god, at ease before you sprain something"

"Yes Mister President!" He said quickly.

"Miss Walker, is it true that you have both uncovered information about our Romulan friends?"

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends sir, but yes. Is it also true that you had a little incident on Calicos Four?"

Laughing with fond memories, the old man shook the hands of both Starfleet officers before him, before he sat on a long black leather sofa placed against the window.

"It was true Charlie, may I call you Charlie?"

"Of course, may I call you Charles, or Chuck?"

The almost lack of respect she had shown for the President of the United Federation of Planets had caused something of a stir for the Admiral and Commodore as Archer walked towards her and grabbed her arm forcibly, spinning her to face him with flames burning in his eyes he spoke with a deep and powerful voice.

"Show some respect Captain"

"Relax Commodore, just relax. I used to be you once. So full of duty and honour I could not see past my own uniform, but my time onboard the Enterprise, my Enterprise had changed me in many ways… as you will also change" He said slowly.

"Of course sir, sorry sir" Archer said with respect.

"I have never liked being called sir. Please, call me Charles or Chuck, which ever you prefer"

With a smile, Charlotte sat facing the old Starship Captain and now President of the Federation, as she spoke with a soft voice, his face almost lit up with a smile.

"You know, we met once… I was about four years old at the time, I never forgot it"

"I remember, the little girl with pig-tails, i was very impressed with yout questions... all of them!" He laughed slightly.

"Thank yo sir. I was actually named after you. Uncle Freddie thought it would be fun"

"He was a fun officer… I'm sorry for what happened too him"

"As am I sir. So, why are we here?" She said abruptly.

"Down to business. The information discovered by Enterprise on our new Romulan buddies has caused quite a stir around here, our… Vulcan friends are looking into it, the Andorians are looking to Vulcan as a possible outpost of the Romulans, the Tellerites are crying foul… The Federation is fracturing"

"All this in two months?" Charlie said with shock.

"You'd be surprise Captain" Forrest replied. "The Vulcan Embassy has closed its doors for fear of retaliation…"

"What?" Archer yelled.

"Some… of our people are looking at the Vulcans as possible spies of the Empire…"

"The President is right, we have already received news of several attacks against Vulcan citizens" Forrest replied.

"Jonathon, Charlie… we need to defuse this situation before the Federation falls into anarchy"

"What can we do?" Charlie said quickly.

"Since the Romulans declared war against us, the general public is beginning to worry. We need something, the reports of your defence of Outpost Four is about to be made public… smile, you're about to become heroes"

"What?" Charlie scoffed.

"Captain, your tactics against the Romulans helped to defend the Outpost, your success rate against the Romulans is…"

"With all due respect Admiral, no! Archer commanded the fleet… I wish to remain… out of it. Sir, Jon… it was your idea. If you want a hero of the Federation, he's sitting right next to me. I do what I do for personal reasons not personal glory" She said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure Mister President" Charlie smiled.

"Alright, Congratulations Archer… you're about to become the biggest name in Starfleet history, next to mine of course"

"I'm honoured sir"

"Now, what do we do with you Captain? Ohh I have an idea… Admiral, I believe the Challenger is awaiting her first Captain?"

"Yes sir. It is yours if you want it Captain?"

A large smile beamed across her face as she looked at the Admiral with shock, being offered command of one Starfleet's most advanced cruisers with a huge honour. Quickly thinking over her choices, she spoke aloud, almost clenching her eyes once she had heard what she had said.

"Thank you sir, I'm honoured… but I can't… sorry. The Tempest is fine; she's a great ship with a greater crew. I'll stay where I am!"

"Are you sure?" Forrest said in shock.

"To tell you the truth, I'm shocked I said that… but I'll stay where I am sir. Thanks for the offer; however, I do have someone else in mind for Command… if you agree!"

"As you wish Captain, these offers don't come around too often. Since the attack on Outpost Four, the Romulans have begun a major offensive against the Federation. Three Outposts along the Neutral Zone and several outlining colonies have fallen to the Romulan advance, Starfleet is out numbered almost four too one. As you know the mothball fleet has been reactivated along with any ship capable of Warp Five or more, we're upgrading them with the latest technology we can fit into their space frames. All leave has been cancelled, all reserves have been activated, recruitment has arisen by 40% and construction on new vessels has begun" Forrest said quickly.

"The Federation needs a hero on this Archer, that is you. In one hour, you will attend a press conference and give your accounts of what happened, Charlie… you will sit at his side. During which time you will both attempt to diffuse the anger swelling within the Federation towards our Vulcan friends"

"Yes Sir" Archer said quickly.

"It was once said that I wrote the book on Starship combat… and you Charlie, took that book and threw it away to write your own. After the press conference, you will be taken to Starfleet Academy; there you will teach what ever you can on Starship Combat until your vessel is repaired. Archer, you will oversee the repairs on your Taskforce"

"Of course sir" Archer replied.

"Chuck…" Charlie said quickly. "Why me?"

"You have the most successful combat record of any Starfleet Captain currently serving, event the Marine... Shran lacks behind you in a score list…"

"I would be better served if I was given a ship for temporary command sir. Put me back on the front lines" She begged.

"This matter is not open too debate… Charlie, you've been in space for two years chasing sensor ghosts and the Bortias… without a break. Take the time off and teach the young ones, they could benefit from your knowledge and experiance" The president smiled.

"Is that an order Mister President?"

"Call it a request"

As ordered by the President and the Admiral, after the debriefing, a long press conference was given to the people of the Federation. Although tensions around Earth and the vast inter-stellar Federation had arisen too almost boiling point, they knew that the Federation must remain intact if they are too defeat the Romulan threat. Many of the elder citizens of the Federation had lived and served during the Boarder Wars, this was different and all out attack against the Federation and its holdings.

For two years, Starfleet grew in strength as newer, faster and more powerful vessels where launched. The M.A. had been integrated into Starfleet as an advanced tactical force and ground troops under the command of General Shran, moving the Marine Assault Command Operations headquarters from Earth to an uninhabited planet deep inside Federation space and adopting tactics from Klingon and Romulan military forces they had encountered over the years making them a formidable force against any enemy attack.

As the Romulan War raged on for almost five years, it appeared as if every attack was designed to draw out the Enterprise and force her into a head on conflict with Romulan forces. Earning a legendary status throughout the Federation and its allies, the Enterprise had seen more conflict then almost any vessel as the Flag Ship had become a prize worth taking for the powerful enemy. However, with every deadly attack against the gallant ship, she always came back into the fight stronger then ever as shields and weapons technology had advanced at an incredible rate.

A vast fleet under the Federation control now patrolled space with close too 1'000 ships all heavily armed with the latest technology and the old design of the NX Class ships had almost been abandoned in favour of the twin hull design of the Enterprise Class ships.


	8. Chapter 8

Crippled and once again limping into dry-dock around the Andorian homeworld, the USS Enterprise NCC-300 once again headed for yet another repair and upgrade of her major systems. However, the attack against the ship was like nothing she had witnessed before. Although they had dealt with boarding parties in the past, over half of the crew had been killed by the vicious assault by Reman commandos. Sat alone on his bridge, Rear Admiral Jonathon Archer, a hero of legend sat with his head in his hands as he looked around at what remained of his bridge. He had grown tired of the attacks against his ship, yet loosing over half of his crew had hurt him in ways he could not have imagined, they where more then his crew, they where his friends his family. Since the death of his father three years ago he had taken every death personally.

Slamming his hand down on the command console before him, he continued until he heard a snapping sound and blood running from his fist as he looked up at the ceiling and let out a blood churning scream.

"Look at the mess you've gotten into now Pink Skin" A voice called out from behind him.

"I'm in no mood for this Shran" He growled.

"The Grey Ghost returns for yet another repair… perhaps we should have a dry-dock set up solely for your ship?"

Without looking up at his old friend behind him, he laughed slightly as he knew the look on Shran's face, a half smile with his left antenna twitching slightly. Something that had always calmed down the Starfleet officer.

"I should've seen the trap. I should've known what they where doing"

"From what I remember of your file, you're ESP rating was not that high!" He laughed. "Or have you changed more then I thought?"

"Nothing to do with precognitive abilities Shran… they've tried to take Enterprise in the past"

"What happened?"

Slowly, Shran walked around the wreckage on the bridge and dusted off the seat before the helm as he sat down.

"We picked up a distress call from the Lexington, their engines had failed… we answered. We found the ship adrift… boarded her, that's when we lost contact with out team. Before we knew it, Reman commandos beamed aboard while our shields where down… they caught us off guard. That will never happen again!" He vowed too himself.

"You've changed Jon… darker, more focused. You're almost Andorian"

Laughing slightly and ignoring the pain in his fist, Archer looked up at his old friend.

"I see the war hasn't been too kind to you ol' friend"

"What this?" He pointed too his left eye. "Nothing major, the doctors say they'll have a replacement in a few days. That's why I'm here…"

"And the leg?"

"Foolish accident… I didn't see the bulkhead!"

For the first time in over a year, a sound came from Archer's lips he had almost forgotten about, laughter.

"You really are insane, even for an Andorian!"

"Don't tell anyone yet. I plan on getting a good retirement out of it!" Shran winked with his remaining eye.

"I promise"

"You've always been an honourable man Pink Skin…"

Since he had met Shran, many years ago, he used what was a racial slur towards him. Calling a Human '_Pink Skin_' was almost despised by many Humans, but Archer had come too accept the term from his old friend as a sign of affection and one that only Shran would dare use towards him. Although many of his human crew had not appreciated the friendly term between the two, Archer almost enjoyed it.

"So, tell me what has happened since I was last here. How's your wife?" He smiled.

"She is with child… a girl!" He shouted out too the empty bridge.

"Congratulations, when's the big day?" Archer smiled.

"A few months yet. And you, any female in your life?"

"No. but it looks like Tucker and T'Pol are… up too old tricks again"

"It's about time!" Shran laughed. "His moaning annoyed me!"

"Same old Trip… but now he moans about his engines" Archer smiled.

"When does he not? Anyway, the reason I am here…"

"I was wandering about that"

"Admiral West is waiting for you at regional command, he wants to speak with you as soon as possible"

"Problems?" Archer sighed.

"Could be, just speak with him"

_USS Enterprise NX-300Captain's Log. Stardate 404.05_

_What is left of the Enterprise has entered orbit around Andoria for yet another repair job. Estimates say it will be a few weeks a month at the most before the ship is ready to launch once again. Admiral West had called for me too report too his office as soon as possible, I fear for the worst!_

_End Log Entry._

Deep underground in the cities populated by the Andorian people, Admiral James West sat in the large comfortable office created for him by the Andorian people, as commander of the Forth Tactical Fleet, his duty was too oversee the defence of Andorian and it's neighbouring worlds including the Vulcan Homeworld, one of the most important planets of the Federation next too the capital planet, Earth. For many years it was a mystery too the people of the Earth why Vulcan would not be the Capital world of the Federation they created but now in recent years it had become obvious, Vulcan would be a prime target for any aggressive species wanting to destroy the Federation.

Sat quietly in his office awaiting the arrival of Admiral Archer, one of the last Admirals serving on an active Starship. He read the many reports that had come across his desk almost on a minute by minute basis since he took up the position eight months ago. His assistant stood at the console on the far wall as she worked peacefully almost oblivious that his gaze continued too move back and forwards between the many reports and her slender figure. Although she was an Andorian, her delicate feminine curves where unmistakable too him as he attempted to shake off his thoughts and return too his work before the door too his office opened, standing quickly he smiled as Admiral Archer along with General Shran.

"Jon, it's good too see you again" West smiled.

"You too sir. I believe you know General Shran?"

"Yes of course, how are you General?"

"The eye still hurts" Shran smiled.

"Of course, have a seat gentlemen. Lieutenant, would you mind getting some coffee for out guests"

"Of course sir"

Smiling slightly, she turned and bowed slightly with a sign of respect before she left the room quickly followed by Shran's gaze from his remaining eye.

"Very… interesting Admiral" He smiled. "Your assistant?"

"Yes, her name is Sh'nal… she's the best assistant I've had for some time"

"I can see why. Interesting… attributes. Have you two…" He smiled slightly.

"Just an old man and his fantasies General…"

"Pity, Andorian women are far more aggressive then human women… sexually of course. I would recommend it too anyone"

"I'll conceder it" He laughed. "Down to business, did you have a chance to read the file I sent too your ship Jon?"

"Yes. And the answer is no!" Archer barked. "I will not command an attack that will cause the genocide of an entire planets population"

"Archer, you miss understand. It's already set in motion, without authorisation, we want you too stop it"

"How? The Enterprise is a disaster, we must have other ships in the area"

"Other ships yes, but no commanders with your experience. You will immediately take this mission onboard, Shran and his team will offer you any support you need"

"This is crazy, Enterprise is in pieces and we have less then a skeleton crew onboard. My Chief Tactical officer is dead, my Chief Engineer has just come out of a medically induced coma…"

"Listen too him Pink Skin"

"Alright… make it fast Jim, we have a lot of repairs to get through" Archer complained.

"Four days ago, the USS North-Gate broke off all communications from Starfleet command after we rejected one of their proposals too attack Romulus itself. Two days ago, that vessel was spotted near Cold Station twelve, a medical research facility… eighteen bio-toxins have been reported missing from the inventory. We believe the North-Gate has them and is planning too attack nearby Romulan planets"

"Ohh my god!" Shran said aloud.

"I understand the urgency Jim, but how in the name of hell do you expect me to get out there"

With a smile, Admiral West pointed too the doors as the beautiful silver haired young Andorian woman entered with a human at her side holding the try of drinks, turning his head slightly Archer smiled as he stood too great an old friend as he placed the drinks down on the table before him.

"How are you sir?"

"I see command suits you, but you've got a little grey showing through now" Archer smiled.

"Hazards of the position sir"

"Stop calling me sir Malcolm, it's Jon remember?"

"I don't think I could say that sir. You are after all an Admiral" Reed smiled. "I heard about Andrews, I'm sorry sir. He was a good officer…"

"You trained him well Malcolm" Archer said slowly.

"Sir, the Challenger stands ready, I've already taken the liberty of recruiting some of the Enterprise command staff since mine are on leave"

"I haven't said yes… yet" Archer laughed.

"You will sir, once you see the list of missing pathogens" Reed sighed.

Being in command of his own ship had obviously agreed with the former tactical officer of Enterprise, he almost seemed to stand taller somehow, yet with a slight hint of silver hair growing through at the sides of his head and a stubble beard growing through giving him a hint of distinction, however he still had the little look of mischief in his eyes and the slight one-sided smile.

Picking up the full report on the mission, Archer's eyes widened as he saw what had been taken from the research station now dangerously close too the front lines since the old Neutral Zone had collapsed under the Romulan advance two years ago, now all that remained was the vital Outpost moved too a classified location, now all that remained guarding the old neutral zone and the only heavy Federation presence in that sector was Outpost Four.

"Ohh my god, isn't that?"

"Yes, exactly what it is. It's a modified strand created by Starfleet command two years ago, it was supposed to be destroyed. I guess they kept a small sample just in case" West said quickly.

"It's harmless too Humans but deadly too Vulcans… and Romulans" Sh'nal said, much too Archer's surprise.

"You seem to know a lot about this Lieutenant" Archer smiled slightly.

"I do sir. It was too be used as a weapon against he Vulcans if they ever attacked Andoria, it was supposed to be harmless to Andorians but the scientist who developed it died… the project was shelved six months later when the Federation was founded"

"I see" Archer said.

"It is a point in our history we are not proud of Archer" Shran said slowly. "However, from what it says on your PADD, the entire stock of R-U-D-45 was stolen. If it is used on a Romulan planet, the results would be… disastrous, it will be traced back too us and the Romulans will begin a full out invasion of the Federation in retaliation for the attack. They will start here"

After a very long meeting with the Admiral. Archer finally agreed to take on the assignment, transferred too the USS Challenger for the duration of the assignment, Jonathon Archer materialised on the transporter platform with Malcolm Reed at his side almost as if he had never left too take command of this vessel. Greeted by the Boatswains call, Archer stepped off the platform as Reed stepped too his side to greet an old friend.

"T'Pol… it's been a long time"

"You look good Malcolm. Jon, we've received your transfer of command orders, with the Captain's approval of course" She smiled slightly.

"Did you just Smile T'Pol?" Reed said slowly.

"I didn't notice!" Archer laughed.

Too her old friend and former colleague, Malcolm Reed something was different about the half Vulcan officer. A slight smile aside, she seemed almost happier then he had seen her in some time, perhaps even before her wedding too Trip, the Engineer who helped design the Enterprise class ships.

_Captain's Log USS Challenger NCC-314:_

_Supplemental._

_By order of Starfleet Command, I have assumed command of the USS Challenger in attempt to stop the USS North-Gate from launching a devastating Bio-Weapon attack on Romulan held territory, if we fail… the results would be… devastating for Romulus… and the Federation._

_End Log Entry._

The layout of the Challenger was almost identical too that of the Enterprise, although several systems had been modified for the challenges faced by its crew, the ship was an exact duplicate of his own Command and the Flag Ship of the Federation. As he entered the bridge, Archer smiled at the layout of the command centre, his initial conclusions where wrong, the bridge seemed larger somehow. All consoles where smooth as all consoles appeared to be a touch sensitive system. At the centre of the bridge, a large command chair almost dominated the area with a large wrap around console which separated at the centre too allow the commanding officer too exit smoothly without the need of the chair retracting away from the console. To the left of the command seat was a secondary, similar console with tactical displays, likewise too the right yet displaying a blacked out console. Smiling too himself, Archer walked toward the centre seat as Malcolm held out his hand too the seat with respect for his former commanding officer. Slowly sitting down in the command chair, Archer took a deep breath as he sank into the comfortable seat as Malcolm sat too his left and activated the consoles before him.

"I take it this meets your approval sir?" Reed smiled.

"This is amazing. How did you…"

"A year ago, we lost the bridge in an attack… so we redesigned it too suit our needs. I'll serve as your First Officer and Tactical officer… like the old days. T'Pol, you'll find the Sciences console all ready for you. I believe you recognise our new transfers sir?" Malcolm smiled.

Spinning around in the helm officer's seat, Travis smiled as he nodded slightly too Archer.

"Good too have you aboard Travis"

"Thank you sir. This ship is… amazing" Travis smiled.

A voice caught Archer's attention as he looked up and Hoshi stood looking over him with a large smile and wearing what appeared to be Lieutenant Commanders pips on her uniform.

"Hoshi?" Archer laughed.

"Lieutenant Commander… actually sir. Same with Travis" She smiled proudly.

"I hadn't noticed Travis, congratulations too the both of you" Archer said as he returned the smile.

"I believe this is your seat Hoshi"

Holding out his hand too Archer's right, Hoshi sat down slowly. The instant she touched the chair beneath her, the console before her activated with the Starfleet standard communications layout. Laughing slightly too herself, Hoshi ran her fingers over the console as Archer gave the first order of his new command.

"Hoshi… sorry to shout, I'm used too you being further away. Signal our ready too launch!"

"Aye sir" She smiled.

"All hands, this is Admiral Archer… stand ready too launch"

"We have clearance from the dock master sir" Hoshi reported.

"Travis, break orbit… full impulse power. Go too maximum warp once we're clear… heading, the Neutral Zone!"

With four of his old colleagues onboard the ship, he rarely needed to give an order. However, with Trip hospitalised and Phlox treating him he could not help but wander who was taking care of the Engine Room onboard this ship or who was acting as Chief Medical officer.

_Captain's Log USS Challenger NCC-374:__Stardate 421.01_

_For the first time since I took command of the Enterprise, I find myself overwhelmed by a Starship. Although not entirely Starfleet Standard, the upgrades made too this ship are amazing, I can honestly say I have never seen anything like it. Captain Reed and his crew have made some amazing changes too this vessel, once we return too Earth… I hope to speak with command about implementing them as standard for all Starfleet vessels._

_On a more serious note, I have been called to Sickbay too speak with the ship's doctor on a more pressing matter…_

_End Log Entry._

The large pearly white sickbay matched that of the Enterprise almost exactly, however without the unusual sounds of chirping and squealing that came from the menagerie of Doctor Phlox's more unusual treatments. It was almost eerily quiet as Archer and Reed entered, for a brief moment, Archer looked around almost expecting the Denobulan Doctor too appear from the large office where he kept his many animals. Smiling slightly, Reed looked at his former commanding officer as he spoke with a slight smile on his face.

"Quiet isn't it?"

"Very. It's a little strange" Archer replied.

"Took me awhile to get used to the silence. Doctor, are you in here?"

Mumbling came from the office too the left of them as a young man stood and signalled them too join him in the office. As they entered the large office, Archer saw the Doctor sitting at his desk. A young man barely out of medical school, smartly dressed in the usual mid-blue medical scrubs which displayed the rank of Lieutenant stitched onto the right breast of his tunic likewise with the emblem of Starfleet Medical stitched onto the left breast. Smiling slightly, he looked up at the Admiral as he nodded.

"From the insignia on the uniform and the look in your eye, you must be Jonathon Archer?"

"What do you have?" He said sharply.

"Very well…"

With a slight southern twist too his accent and a one sided smile, he began to speak calmly with experience which appeared too far exceed his years.

"I've been checking over the reports from the Andorians on this… R-U-D-45, it's much more then a virus… it's a plague. It seems too have been modified from a particularly potent strain of a plague that swept Earth centuries ago…"

"Which one Doc?" Reed smiled.

"Bubonic Plague from what I can tell. It's been specially modified too target Green Blooded species such as Vulcans and Romulans and a few other species we've encountered over the years. Once introduced into the atmosphere of a planet, the death toll will be catastrophic"

"What kind of death toll are we talking about here Doctor?" Reed asked quickly.

"Projections state… 100%. It appears too have been specially modified to resist all known cures"

"My god!" Archer said in disbelief. "Can you create some form of… anti-virus?"

"I'm working on it as we speak. But I doubt I can find a cure in time. Doctor Lucas at C-12 is also working on a retrovirus that could in theory attack this plague and render it inert… however… he is not confidant he can have one ready within the next… ten years or so"

"Sir, the only hope is too stop the North-Gate before she can release the virus. She's a fast ship with heavy weapons. I've got Commander Ellis in Engineering working too give us everything she can from the Engines, but we're still three hours behind… even at maximum warp" Reed said slowly.

"Is she any good?"

"I stole her from the Odysseus, she's good sir"

"Let us hope she is. Doctor, how long before you can have your… anti-virus ready?"

"I'm waiting for the computer now, I doubt it will work as effective as Doctor Lucas' attempt, it may not work at all… if it does, there will still be some deaths from the plague. Since we know little about the Romulan physiology… projections state a casualty rate of 55%"

"It's better then a total loss Jon" Reed replied with caution"

"Do what you can Doctor, put a rush on it if you have too. Get me that Anti-Virus!" Archer said firmly.

"I'm a Doctor, not a Magician!" He sighed heavily.

"Today Doc, you're both!"

"David, take who ever you need from any department…" Reed said firmly.

"I understand you have Captain T'Pol here? I could use her help on this"

"I'll send her down. Make it fast Doctor…?"

"McCoy sir, David McCoy!"

It was strange for the seasoned and battle hardened Admiral too rely on such a young man too help cure a virus created decades ago however, he trusted Malcolm Reed with his life more then anyone he had served with and it appeared that Malcolm trusted the young southern doctor. As he stood, Archer looked at the many certificates and awards that adorned the office of the young doctor, his achievements far exceeded his age in many ways, David McCoy was an accomplished surgeon, physician, psychologist, and exobiologist, and was also considered an up coming expert in space psychology as well as many awards from the University of Mississippi on Earth. Barely 30 years old, the young doctor seemed confidant in his abilities. Nodding slightly, Archer took a deep breath before he spoke.

"It's strange Doctor, two days ago I had not heard of you… now all our hopes lie with what you do in the next few days"

"No pressure then" He smiled.

"If we fail…"

"… The Romulans will come out of their space with full force in retaliation for the attack. They will see it as a sanctioned attack by Starfleet. I doubt we can hold them off!" Reed continued.

"So definitely no pressure then!" He laughed slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chief Medical Officer's Log USS Challenger NCC-374:__Stardate 424.08_

_With the assistance of Captain T'Pol from the USS Enterprise, I believe we close too finding a cure for this plague. However, I doubt we will have the cure before we intercept the USS North-Gate._

_End Log Entry._

"Doctor, the final calculations are completed" T'Pol reported.

"Very well" He said calmly.

"You are very young for such achievements" She said politely.

"Excellence knows no age Captain" He smiled slightly.

"You don't like me do you Doctor?"

"I haven't given it much thought. I've met lots of Vulcans… you're strange, even for a Vulcan"

"My father was Human, my mother a Vulcan teacher"

"An unusual mix… hand me that PADD please" He said quickly. "I wasn't aware that Humans and Vulcans could…"

"Have a child?" She smirked slightly. "In case you haven't realised Doctor, I was married too a human"

"Captain Tucker, I browsed your file. I thought you're kind mated for life"

As he reached out and took the hand held computer from her, he double checked the readings once more before he input the calculations into the computer before him.

"Trip and I… drifted apart. He was in love with something else"

"Another woman?" He smiled as he looked into a scope before him.

"No!" She said abruptly.

"Another man?" McCoy laughed.

"No, the Enterprise actually. It took up most of his time, after six months of marriage, we had it annulled"

"I see" McCoy smiled slightly.

"Do you have a wife, any children?"

"Not yet… I've concentred on my career first. These calculations are off by 0.01% this is useless!" He barked.

"Did you take into account the phase variance?" T'Pol replied firmly.

"Of course I did you Green-Blooded Hob-Goblin. I'll do it myself…"

Throwing the PADD too the floor, McCoy turned and sighed as the Vulcan Officer stood face too face with him almost too the point of tears.

"I'm sorry Captain, I haven't slept in two days. Currently I'm running on stimulants and caffeine. Why don't you show me what you mean?"

"Of course, Lieutenant!" She barked.

In the ready room of the Challenger, Archer read over the many reports from fleet movements as Captain Reed sat on a sofa reviewing ships department head reports.

"We've lost another system. Setlec III has fallen too the enemy advance, the eighth fleet has pulled back once again" Archer complained.

"I'm getting tired of this damned war. Do you remember when we used to explorers?" He laughed.

"Good times. Do you think we'll be able to stop the North-Gate?"

"All other concerns are second. As far as Command is concerned… this ship is expendable"

"Understood, we'll go down fighting if we have too. Have you thought of asking the Romulans for help with this?"

"Command sent several warnings to the Empire… no response. We don't know if the message had gotten through. Intel reports the Klingons are moseying around, engaging some of the stragglers and running interference. We believe they are about too enter the war on the Romulan side…"

"What?" Reed said in disbelief. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"It's a closely guarded secret…"

Placing his computer on the desk, he leaned forwards as he spoke with a deep regret in his voice.

"… What I'm about too say is classified beyond top secret and must not leave this room. Understood?"

"Of course" Reed said calmly.

"Projections state that if this war continues on it's current path… Starfleet will have no choice but too surrender within two years"

"Are you serious? I knew things where bad… but not that bad"

"We have plenty of ships… but we're experiencing a man-power shortage. Must ships are running a little over a skeleton crew. We're almost at the point of drafting in conscripts too crew those ships. Rumour has it, the Romulans are drafting in a species from another empire called Cardassia. Unconfirmed reports say that the Cardassians are building more Romulan ships in the hundreds and manned by a joint crew from both Empires… we'll be out numbered hundreds too one. Starfleet has sent a group of specialists to infiltrate Romulus to confirm these reports"

"I-I didn't know" He said with regret.

"No one does. Fleet moral is at an all time low, you must have noticed"

"Something like that"

"Malcolm, if the North-Gate succeeds with it's attack…"

"Understood"

The revelation of what Archer had said in confidence had shaken the officer too his core, Reed knew that Starfleet was in a bad way, but a dangerous man-power shortage and a possible turn in the balance of power against the Federation was too much for the officer. Thinking quickly, Reed searched through the many Padds strewn out on the sofa until he found what he was looking for. Quickly activating the device he searched for the data he noticed earlier as a slight smile rang out over his face.

"A year ago, we encountered a species out on the rim of Federation space, they have a high ESP rating… off the charts. Somewhat pacifists though, but when backed into a corner… they will fight with deadly consequences for their enemies"

"Really?" Archer smiled.

"A full report was sent too Command and we where ordered to leave the system immediately. Since then no ship has entered that area of space under orders from Starfleet Command, the incident was classified beyond top secret. If we could speak too Starfleet Command… perhaps we could…"

"Have them use this species for intelligence gathering…"

"Their telepathy knows no bounds sir. They had us running in circles for days whilst under their influence"

"Interesting idea Captain!" Archer smiled. "Where are they?"

"The system is located between Rigel VII and the Vega colony, approximately six days away from Starbase 11 for an Enterprise-class starship travelling at maximum warp"

"What system?"

"In the Talos star group, the forth planet in the Talos system… they live underground… they'd make one hell of a intel group"

"I'll look into it" Archer smiled.

For days, the Challenger travelled at high warp while the crew continued their exhausting research into the Anti-Virus for the plague, with their engines running above maximum tolerances, they finally reached the Neutral Zone without incident. Sat calmly on the bridge, Admiral Archer reviewed the data on the console before him as Travis reported back too his commanding officer.

"We're approaching the zone sir"

"Already? Nice. Fast ship you have here Malcolm"

"I want her back when you've done Jon" Reed smiled.

"No promises. Scan for the North-Gate!"

"Scanning… I've got her sir… cruising at Warp four, her defensive systems are online, she's ready for a fight"

"Let's give her one. Hoshi… hail that ship"

"Channel open sir"

"Attention USS North-Gate, this is Admiral Jonathon Archer commanding the USS Challenger… you're actions are in violation of orders. Turn about… and surrender too us immediately"

"No response sir" Hoshi said quickly.

"They're increasing speed sir. Going to maximum warp"

"I can see that T'Pol. Travis… intercept that ship. Malcolm, lets see what you've done too your weapons"

"Finally!" He laughed.

"Sir, they're entering the Zone… and set course for the nearest Romulan Planet. ETA Fifteen Minutes!" T'Pol reported.

"Engine Room, Give me everything you've got!"

"Admiral, Engines are at 120% I can't give you anymore" The Chief Engineer cried out.

Screaming through warped space, the Challenger closed the distance between the two ships as her engines began too overload quickly. Warp plasma began to stream from the two large nacelles at the rear of the ship as the ice-blue Bussard collectors began to change colour too a deep red as they worked over their design limitations .

"Admiral, we're fifteen minutes from a warp core overload. We need to slow down!" Pleaded the Chief Engineer.

"_GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU CAN!_" Archer yelled.

"_I'M GIVING IT ALL SHE'S GOT CAPTAIN!_" Yelled the Engineer in anger.

Explosions began to ripple through the engine room as the ship was forced through space at beyond its design limitations, finally dropping out of warp, the Challenger screamed towards the renegade USS North-Gate as phaser blasts slammed into the protective shields of the Enterprise Class ship. Anger swelled in Archer as he stood from his seat and walked towards the helm.

"Evasive, Malcolm… cripple that ship"

"On it!" Reed smiled.

For several years Malcolm Reed had served as the commanding officer of the USS Challenger and had rarely fired the ships phasers although like riding a bicycle, the instant the command was given his hands expertly accessed the weapons on the ship. Locking the main phasers on the North-Gate's main engines, phaser blasts slammed into the shields of the renegade vessel as Malcolm smiled slightly. While the shields on the renegade ship began too loose power from the deadly assault delivered too it by Malcolm Reed, T'Pol checked her sensor readings once more as a look of shock began too surface on her face. Although half Vulcan, her human side had begun too assert itself since she had joined Archer's crew as she grew ever closer too the Captain of Engineering, Charles Tucker III.

"Jon, sensors are picking up a power build on the North-Gate… she's settling into orbit sir"

"Romulan forces?" Archer said quickly.

"Picking up fighters being launched from the surface, they won't get to her in time"

"Travis, ready for some fancy flying?" Reed smiled.

"Very!" Travis smiled.

"Do it! Hoshi, hail them once more!"

"Channel Open Admiral"

"North-Gate… halt your advance, surrender on lesser charges. We know what you're planning… Captain, think of your crew. _BE_ a Starfleet Officer once more, think of your crew… think of the Federation!"

"Sir, they're responding. On screen"

The Romulan held planet before them, was a deep blue ocean planet with a large continent on the southern hemisphere close the equator with streaks of white clouds floating harmlessly above. A peaceful and beautiful planet with a small spattering island chain near the north pole. The sensors on the ship showed a perfectly warm planet with a stable subtropical climate and over one million Romulan and Remans living on the planet below, orbiting the planet was two small spherical moons and a thin ring system which gave it an almost majestic look which was rarely seen by the seasoned crew of the USS Challenger. '_Almost perfect_' thought Archer as he looked upon the world before him, '_What must this world look like from the surface_' he thought once more as he stood from the seat and walked towards the helm as the face of the Commanding officer of the renegade ship appeared on the large viewscreen.

"Archer, I'm glad they sent you. Someone who knows what's happening out here"

"Tom?" Archer said in disbelief.

"It's been a long time old friend. Do me a favour… don't stop me. You know what they are capable of… I read the reports, they said two damned years… two years and we'll be history. Can you live under the Romulan whip?"

"Tom, stop this. Don't make me cripple your ship!" Archer said with regret.

"You can try Archer… you will fail. Freddie, lock primary and secondary targets!" He said too his tactical officer.

"Final warning Tom, I'll destroy anything launched from your ship… I do have the authority to destroy your ship if needed. Now, I'd rather not do that Tom, we've been friends since the Academy… you taught me a lot. Hell, I was your best man and godfather too your son!" Hw said quickly.

"It is for my _SON_ that I am doin this, how many more sons and daughters are going too die in this damned war?"

With his hands behind his back, Archer signalled too Captain Reed as he replied quickly.

"If you do this, thousands more, Think of Andy, Tom. What would he say if he saw you now… about too commit genocide"

"They're only Romulans!" Tom said with deadly intent.

"This is a Civilian colony… check your damned sensors"

"They're animals. No Romulan is a civilian… you know that"

"Do it? Stop this madness…"

"I'm sorry Jon. It's been an honour knowing you… I'll say hello too Karen for you!"

"_TOM!_" Archer cried out.

As the viewscreen changed, eight photon torpedoes launched the USS North-Gate on a collision course for the planet's atmosphere, before he even had a chance too give his next order, Malcolm launched a full barrage of photon torpedoes too intercept those launched from the renegade ship. As the USS North-Gate attempted to break orbit, the Challenger spun on her axis and fired a full spread of torpedoes and phaser fire into the ship's shields causing a devastating collapse of what remained of their shield grid. With the final strike from the Challenger's torpedoes and phaser fire, the North-Gate began too burn in space as six of her torpedoes where destroyed by those from the Challenger.

A look of horror echoed across the faces of the Challenger bridge crew as the remaining two torpedoes exploded in the upper atmosphere of the peaceful planet below and spread the deadly plague throughout the atmosphere.

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?_" Archer yelled.

"We missed two sir" Reed said with sadness.

"Sir, look!" Travis said in shock.

Spreading throughout the atmosphere of the beautiful blue planet below, an ugly brow gas began to cover the planet slowly.

"Ohh shit!"

Quickly spinning on his heels, Archer turned too the location of the voice as his face changed too a deep shock as T'Pol's eyes began too show signs of tears forming for her distant Romulan brothers.

"Umm… Status?"

"The torpedoes exploded in the upper atmosphere spreading the plague through the air currents. Time too total coverage… one hour fourteen minutes. We failed!"

"NO! I failed" He said slowly.

"Sir, sensors are detecting eight Romulan Warbirds on an intercept course. ETA one hour" Reed said still in shock.

"Admiral, should I set course out of the system?"

"No Travis… Hold position. Hoshi, contact Starfleet Command, give them a full report… then contact the Romulan ships… let me speak too their commander"

"Umm… aye sir!"


	10. Chapter 10

_USS Challenger NCC-374:_

_Captain's personal Log…Additional._

_Rear Admiral J. Archer recording…_

_We've been holding position around the planet for… I have no idea how long. The Romulans had intercepted the transmissions between the Challenger and the North-Gate and they are not holding us responsible for the Biological attack on one of their worlds. For the moment, the Challenger is surrounded by fourteen Romulan ships, their weapons are targeting our warp core._

_My old friend Captain Thomas Ferguson is currently occupying one of brigs, his crew… are under armed guard on the North-Gate, the Romulans want retribution and I can not sat that I blame them. Starfleet had dispatched several Science and Medical vessels too this planet in the hopes of curing this plague that has begun too infect the population of the planet._

_The Romulans are calling for the head of Tom… and I am close too handing him over. Since this virus will not effect Humans and with the approval of the Romulan Commander, I have been allowed too beam down a medical team too examine the population._

_It seems that Humans are immune too the plague and will not be carriers. Nevertheless, all medical staff are wearing Haz-Mat Suits for this mission… just incase._

_Romulan Admiral Kr'Assus has agreed too beam aboard the Challenger._

_End Log Entry._

Under the ever watchful eye of Malcolm Reed and his team, the Romulan Admiral sat uncomfortably in the briefing room as Archer entered with a large folder in his hands.

"I suppose you have asked me here to ask for our surrender?" Kr'Assus said with no respect.

"No. As you know sir, the attack was not sanctioned by Starfleet"

"I assume… _Starfleet_… will make reparations for this attack!"

"Let me say I'm sorry. I give you my word that the Federation will do everything in it's power too cure this plague. I assume a quarantine is in effect?"

"For the moment, the Imperial Senate is looking at a more… permanent solution" He growled.

"You mean destroying the planet?"

"It is one option. Starfleet has launched a biological attack against the Romulan people, it is something that will not be forgotten. I know what you are about too say Archer, hold your breath. As we speak, four hundred battleships are holding position, hundreds more are being completed. I would rather not order the attack against your quaint little world Archer. Such an attack would only end badly for all"

"If you launch an attack against Earth… they will not survive" He said darkly.

"Yes, your Federation has impressive weaponry, by the time we are finished… Earth will be a memory. I would rather it did not come too that Archer… but I guarantee this, your ship… will be the first too fall!"

"We can sit here… threatening each other with attacks, or we can sort out this shit before anyone else has too die. Admiral, think…" Archer demanded. "This could only end in a stalemate!"

"I know you have ships heading too this system Archer, one word from me… they will not make it" He said calmly.

Someone once said that dealing with a Romulan, is like trying too hand feed a lion, sooner or later you will loose a hand. Switching his tactics quickly, Archer opened the file before them both as he spoke.

"Do it, attack Earth… order your ships too open fire, think about it Admiral… if this was a sanctioned attack, Starfleet would have much more of that plague… every world within the Romulan Empire will be infected"

"You would not!" He said darkly.

"Are you sure?" Archer smiled.

Laughing slightly, the Romulan leaned back in his seat as he replied.

"You surprise me Archer, you are more devious then I had imagined. What do you offer?"

"We must put an end too this war, before it escalates out of control. The Federation has sworn all of our resources to help you combat this… attack"

"Acceptable. I lost four sons and a daughter in this war Archer, I would hate too loose my only surviving daughter and her children. I will recommend too the Senate that all ships in Federation space turn back, but know this… at the first sign of treachery… we will attack. We are watching you!"

His tone changed darker as he looked into Archer's eyes sending a slight chill down his spine.

_USS Challenger NCC-374:_

_Captain's personal Log…Supplemental._

_Rear Admiral J. Archer recording…_

_We've remained in orbit of the infected world for almost three weeks as Doctor David McCoy attempted too cure the plague on the world below._

_So far the death toll has been in the hundreds of thousands. Working with the Romulans under the strictest of quarantines, he believes that he is close too a cure for the plague._

_End Log Entry…_

_USS Challenger NCC-374:_

_Chief Medical Officer's Log…No idea of the date._

_With almost quarter of a million deaths on the planet below, the Romulans are looking for someone too take this out on. Several ships have attempted to break quarantine… their ships where destroyed by the Romulans before they could leave the system. Two days ago, I had what I thought was a break through… Testing was perfect and with the authorisation of the Romulan Senate, I was allowed too begin inoculations throughout the planet, with both an injection and several probes launched into the atmosphere and detonated above the planet, the ante-virus was spread throughout the planet._

_I remain hopeful it works._

_End Log Entry…_

_USS Challenger NCC-374:_

_Chief Medical Officer's Log…Stardate 479.014_

_I failed… the 'Cure' I had dispensed throughout the infected planet had the opposite effect. For a moment it had actually worked and the Challenger was ordered back too Earth, even the Romulans where happy and called an unofficial end too the war. All ships where ordered back into Romulan space. Unfortunately several months later… the plague reasserted itself with a vengeance. I now blame myself… Damn it I should've checked! The virus launched by the North-Gate was modified with… Augment DNA, a so called… smart virus. This morning, I got world that the plague has broken quarantine and is spreading throughout the Romulan Empire and killed billions so far. Entire planets wiped out from my negligence… although Starfleet has said that it was not my fault… I blame myself. Two hours ago, I rendered my resignation too Starfleet Medical._

_End Log Entry._

Spreading across the Romulan Empire like the dark spectre of death, the plague destroyed planets and lives as the Empire began a program cleansing of their held worlds infected by the hideous plague unleashed by the USS North-Gate. Any planet that was suspected of holding the terrible plague was destroyed by an armada of ships and left in rubble as the Empire once again entered a period of self isolation after one failed attack against a Federation world, Vulcan. In an attempt too spread the plague throughout the Federation. Known as '_The Battle for Vulcan_', and with Federation personnel losses in the thousands, it was as if by a miracle the Romulan forces using plague ships where destroyed by a small fleet of six vessels of unknown design and origin.

When all seemed lost and with the entire Federation Task Force destroyed or crippled, as if in answer too all prayers six vessels appeared seemingly out of nowhere and turned the tide against the overwhelming force and pushed them back into Romulan space before disappearing. Many rumours and conspiracy theories have said that these unusual ships where of Starfleet origin and of a new design, yet no sign of the vessels was recorded in Federation space or the surrounding empires, creating the greatest mystery in Federation and Starfleet history.

One year after the attack on the Romulan colony, the Captain of the USS North-Gate was found guilty of the terrible attack and sentenced too life imprisonment without reprieve of parole. Two weeks into his sentence, he disappeared from his imprisonment and resurfaced on the Romulan Homeworld three weeks later and executed publicly. Many theories stated that he was taken by Starfleet too the Romulan homeworld, it was ironic that the USS Enterprise NCC-300 was once detected above the Romulan homeworld before his trial for one minute by Klingon intelligence officers, conspiracies still circulate.


	11. Chapter 11

For almost a century, no sign of the Romulan fleet had been detected anywhere near the newly re-established Neutral Zone or its surrounding systems as Starfleet and the Federation had begun a period of expansion and exploration throughout the galaxy as newer and larger vessels where constructed. In 2161, the USS Enterprise NCC-300 was finally retired with full military honours and placed in a position of pride in the fleet museum along side her distant ancestor the Enterprise NX-01, retiring as Fleet Admiral, Jonathon Archer remained in service of the Federation as in 2184, he took up the office once held by his predecessor, the office of the President of the United Federation of Planets. Serving an unprecedented 3 terms in office, he eventually left the converted position due too ill health and complications due too his exposure too the Romulan plague, he survived long enough too officially launch the next generation of Federation starship to bear the name Enterprise.

Captain Malcolm Reed of the USS Challenger, continued too command his ship until the eventual decommissioning of the vessel in 2170, he swiftly retired from service and took up residence in his native home of England.

Captain Charles Tucker III remarried T'Pol and moved too Vulcan where he lived out the remainder of his days designing the next generation of Federation Starships along with their son Lorian, a Human-Vulcan Hybrid. T'Pol resumed her position within the diplomatic corps on Vulcan and eventually became the Vulcan Ambassador too Earth.

Hoshi Sato left the service after the retirement of the Enterprise, she disappeared from history after creating a new version of the Universal Translator.

Travis Mayweather was presumed killed in action during the Battle for Vulcan, his body was never recovered.

Doctor Phlox, took up a position as Chief of Starfleet Medical, which he served with honours and distinction until his death, forty years later.

After blaming himself for the mutation of the Romulan Plague, Doctor David McCoy continued his research for the remainder of his life. He eventually had a son named Leonard McCoy whom continue his search for a cure.

Captain Charlotte 'Charlie' Walker, returned too Starfleet Academy after the eventual destruction of the Romulan cruiser Bortias, two weeks after the end of the war, nothing is known of her eventual fate.

Launched in 2245, the USS Enterprise NCC-300-A, the first ship too bear the mark of a legacy vessel was launched under the command of Captain Robert April for her maiden voyage and first five year mission. Completing a less then successful mission as ship commander, Robert April resigned from service once the vessel returned home too Earth.

After a full redesign and refit, the new Enterprise was placed under the command of Captain Christopher Pike, a man of almost legendary standing amongst Starfleet officers and a man whom with his mere presence can defuse a hostile situation.

In the 23rd Century.

_Captain's Log: Stardate 1212.01_

_USS Enterprise NCC-300-A. _

_Captain Christopher Pike Recording._

_I have almost completed my first assignment as master of this vessel, and I can honestly say I have been pleasantly surprised at the professionalism of my crew during this long and tedious assignment._

_Assigned to boarder patrols and disputes of Federation members, we are due too return home for a refit after one last assignment. However, before we return home, we are too transfer an Ambassador too the USS Nimitz for the long journey back too Vulcan._

_End Log Entry…_

Being one of the largest ships in the fleet, the USS Enterprise NCC-300-A had large quarters for diplomatic personnel and visitors of notable status. A large vessel of standard Starfleet design with a large primary hull of circular design, a small Secondary hull and two large powerful warp nacelles held out too the side of the main ship by pylons running at 180 degrees and an abrupt 90 degree angle, giving the warp pylons a square shape as they held the powerful nacelles directly in line with the main section of the vessel. Slightly larger then the class namesake ship, the USS Ambassador NCC-2818 and prior too her launch, the largest Starship in service by eight metres, the USS Enterprise once again took up the coveted role as Federation Flagship, an honour seemingly reserved for Starships named '_Enterprise_'.

The bridge was one of the largest in the fleet, each console displayed a smooth and sleek appearance first utilised by the USS Challenger over a century earlier and now Starfleet standard for all vessels. A large wrap-around helm displayed many functions of the vessel, including auxiliary weapons and shields systems for instant access during time of crisis. Following the large oval shaped bridge design, and too the immediate left of the helm was stationed an auxiliary station, operating on standby status. Too the left of the station sat the Engineering slave console, displaying engineering status and its neighbour console, damage control. Separated by two doors leading too the Captain's Ready Room and the number one turbo lift was the Communications and sciences number one and two consoles taking up the space of the back wall and separated by the number two turbolift and entrance too the main briefing room. Immediately next too the two exits was the primary tactical and mission status consoles followed by a secondary blanked out console and finally the main viewscreen of the large bridge.

In the centre of the bridge was the Captain's chair and command console of the vessel surrounded by a large rail in deep red for aesthetics, almost a throwback from he old NX-Class ships of a century and a half ago.

Comfortably sat in the smooth leather like chair, Captain Pike smiled slightly as he studied the mission status on his console before him.

"All we have too do is deliver the Ambassador too the USS Nimitz… and then it's off home"

"Aye sir" Called out his helm officer.

"Finally. I can't wait too get home, I want too spend as much leave as I have just doing nothing. What about you Number One?"

His first officer, a harsh and dedicated female officer with whom he had served for years leaned back in her chair at the helm and smiled as she spoke with fond memories.

"I know a little place, just outside of Manchester… England. They serve the best Fish and Chips I have ever tasted, and an ice cold beer!"

"Flaherty's" He smiled.

"You know it?" She laughed.

"Ohh yeah, beats the old 602 Club hands down, you might want too try their cheese stuffed burgers… they almost melt in your mouth" Pike laughed slightly.

"I did"

Smiling slightly, the first officer and chief helm officer of the Enterprise leaned back in her seat slightly with fond memories, she could almost taste the food perfectly prepared by the staff at the small Café-Bar. From the science station, the half Vulcan-Human science officer looked up from his console as he spoke with his usual calm voice.

"Perhaps you have the Replicators prepare you such a mean Commander"

"Ohh it's not the same Spock. They do a good job of approximating the texture and taste… but it's not the same. Even the beer is free of alcohol"

"I do not think I will understand the human need to become… intoxicated" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you probably never will" She laughed. "Why not come with me, once we return home and the refit is underway… we'll have almost nothing to do. Command will grant a few days or a week leave"

"I would prefer too supervise the refit of the science department" Spock replied.

"Captain?"

"Ohh count me in Number One. Spock, you too… even a Vulcan needs too let his hair down once in awhile" Pike laughed.

"The length of my hair remains the same as directed by Starfleet regulations…"

"That's not what he meant Lieutenant"

Quickly, everyone's head on the bridge turned too the number one turbolift as an elderly Vulcan woman entered the bridge. Stopping for a moment, she looked around the bridge with fond memories before she finally gazed upon the Captain.

"Permission too enter the bridge Captain?"

"Granted Madam Ambassador" Pike replied.

Quickly jumping out of his command chair, he assisted her towards his seat and helped her sit down carefully before she sighed and looked up at the Captain with a faint hint of a smile.

"It has been a long time since I stood on the bridge of a ship named Enterprise"

"You are always welcome Madam Ambassador" Pike said with respect.

"Please… call me T'Pol. I never enjoyed standing on ceremony, something I picked up from an old friend"

"Jonathon Archer?" Pike replied.

"In some ways… an impressive ship you have here Captain. I must admit, I was… happy that Starfleet Command sent the Enterprise to retrieve me. My husband and son helped too design this ship, well at least the design it was based on"

As a sign of respect, Spock walked down from his console and stood before the Ambassador as he offered the traditional Vulcan salute which was gracefully returned by the Ambassador.

"Lieutenant Spock, I have followed your career with great satisfaction"

"I am honoured Madam Ambassador"

"Allow an old woman too finish her sentence, but Captain Pike and his First Officer are correct, a Vulcan needs as much… '_FUN_'… as a Human, Trip taught me that"

Standing before her, almost in awe of being in her presence Spock raised an eyebrow with confusion as Captain Pike stood at his side as he spoke.

"Come with us Spock, I know Vulcans don't eat meet… but they do a good approximation with… Tofu…"

Laughing slightly, Pike turned too his first officer as she almost fell off her chair laughing at what Pike had said. Much too everyone's surprise, the legendary Vulcan Ambassador laughed slightly as she looked up at Spock.

"That was a joke Mister Spock… you should get used too that living amongst humans. I know your genetic line Spock, you are Half Human as I am. It is difficult too keep under control as I found in my youth. Let it too the surface from time too time and enjoy it. Consider it an experiment and a wish of an old woman"

"Yes Madam Ambassador" He said slowly.

"It is not an order, just… enjoy yourself. You may be surprised at the results"

From the communications console, the aging Commander at the console turned as he spoke aloud.

"Captain Pike, we are receiving a priority one message from command. It's on Gold Channel One sir, Captain's eyes only"

"What now?" Pike moaned.

"No idea sir!"

"I'll take it in the ready room, patch it through. Mister Spock, please escort the Ambassador too her quarters"

"Aye sir" He nodded slightly.

As Pike disappeared into the ready room, Spock escorted T'Pol towards the turbolift, for a moment she stopped and took one last look around as she spoke quietly to Spock in Vulcan.

"It is strange Spock, I can still see my old friends sat at their posts"

"Yes Ma'am" He said politely.

"Enjoy these times Spock and remember them, they will not come around again. I see much of myself in you Lieutenant, you have a long way ahead of you and you will see and learn much… take care of your ship and crew. Do not let them transfer you or promote you away from your Enterprise. I predict great things ahead for you young one"

"Yes Ma'am" He nodded slightly.

Sitting down in his chair and activating the small screen before him, Pike entered his access code as the symbol of Starfleet Command appeared on his screen before changing too an Admiral.

"Captain Pike, sorry too call you at the end like this, but we may have a problem"

"What is it sir?" He said with exhaustion.

"Two hours ago, we received a message from Outpost Six on the Neutral Zone, a vessel of unknown design has been spotted in that region of space"

"Romulan?"

"Unknown, but we think so. The USS Nimitz has increased it's speed an will be with you in 30 minutes. Once the Ambassador is onboard, you will set course for Outpost Six and investigate this mystery ship, we have four ships on the way but you are closer"

"Yes sir!" Pike sighed heavily.

"This is a delicate situation Captain, we can not afford another war, under no circumstances are you too enter the Zone or fire upon that vessel…"

"If they shoot first?"

"Defensive posture only Captain… this is a delicate situation Chris"

"Of course, we'll do what we can. The Romulans have been silent for too long now, if it is a Romulan ship, they could just be testing our defences sir"

"Exactly why I have sent you, the USS Ambassador, Hood, Archer and Farragut are enroot too assist"

"All five Ambassador Class ships sir? That's a tempting target"

"The Archer and Hood are fresh out of dry-dock, their Commanding Officers are… young. As flagship, you take command of the fleet, fly the flag Chris and show the Romulans we mean business if it is them"

"Aye sir. Enterprise out!"

_Captain's Log: Stardate 1213.04_

_USS Enterprise NCC-300-A. _

_Captain Christopher Pike Recording._

_We've arrived at the Neutral Zone and detected no sign of the mystery ship._

_Our search continues._

_End Log Entry…_

"Status Number One?" Called out an exhausted Captain Pike.

"In position sir"

"Captain, received a message from the Hood, they're thirteen hours behind us. All boarder patrol ships have signalled in sir"

"Thank you Mister Patel. Spock?"

"No sign of the intruder sir"

"Number One, set up a standard patrol and search grid. Lets let them know we're here. Patel, Contact all outposts and request a status… all channels"

"All channels sir?"

"You heard me, make us loud!" Pike smiled.

_Captain's Log: Stardate 1213.14_

_USS Enterprise NCC-300-A. _

_Captain Christopher Pike Recording._

_We've been patrolling the Neutral Zone for ten hours now, the fleet is three hours away. So far, no sign of the unknown ship._

_End Log Entry…_

Sipping on a cup of coffee to help keep him awake, Pike remained seated in his command chair as he had for the last ten hours, only moving for lavatory breaks, he had even taken too eating food rations on the bridge, much too the annoyance of his many officers around him.

Yawning slightly, he stretched his back and groaned loudly with satisfaction as he felt his spine crack into place.

"Captain, picking up an unusual energy surge directly ahead" Called out Spock.

"On screen" He moaned slightly.

The large viewscreen changed too the star spotted darkness of space as slowly a large portion of the image on the veiwscreen began to flicker and change into the image of a large deep green vessel. Pike's jaw almost dropped as a large vessel decloaked before them much larger then his own ship.

"RED ALERT!" Called out the First Officer.

"NO! Tactical analysis Mister Spock. Comms, open a channel to that ship!" Pike yelled.

"Aye sir, on screen"

The screen changed from the large ship too the interior of the ship before them as a single alien sat facing them with her arms folded and a deep, dark smile on her face.

"Attention Federation Vessel, this is the Romulan Cruiser Kr'Assus. For internal reasons, we have been away for some time. In our absence the continued expansion of the Federation has caught us off guard. You have pushed ever closer too our outlining worlds, this can no longer be allowed too happen"

"I am Captain Christopher Pike of the Federation Starship Enterprise…"

"We know who you are Captain and we know of your vessel and its capabilities, very impressive. I know that you are analysing my vessel as we speak so I shall make this brief. As you can see, you are out gunned in every way… the plague your Federation unleashed upon our worlds was a prelude too a war that we hoped not too begin…"

"That plague was…"

"Yes I know Captain, I am more then familiar with your… renegade Starship North-Gate. We are satisfied that your Federation is not too blame for this cowardly attack and we thank you for your assistance in attempting too end this plague and bringing those too justice whom had brought this too our worlds. Payment in full of that act is my allowing you and your ships too leave in peace… but send this too your Federation Christopher… We are BACK!"

Her last words, cut through the bridge like a knife as the bridge crew looked at Pike for any reaction, shocked in awe at what he saw on the main screen, Pike muttered something too himself that only Spock could hear and not dare repeat as on screen, the large vessel turned about 90 degrees and cloaked slowly before a large subspace disturbance was detected by the sensors of the Enterprise, signalling that the Romulan ship had entered Warp.

The End…

To Be Continued in…

Star Trek TOS: A Different Perspective.

Story by:

Ariston-1.


End file.
